Dragonheart Strings and Phoenix Feathers
by jammies2000
Summary: Harry has a twin sister she has a very unusual job pretty please rr first story posted here
1. Chapter 1

Silly me I forgot the discliamer I have never posted here before LOL 

Well here goes: **cough** I don't own 'em. Nope I don't. The only character that is totally from my own little twisted mind is Josephine. 

Well that should cover it

"*****************"

This story takes place right after the 4th book. What if Harry Potter had a twin sister (I know its been done before) This is my first Harry Potter fic and the first fic I am posting here. It is also somewhat of a crossover fic with what I am not going to tell you I am sure you will figure it out. 

In my story Harry and his sister were seperated at birth for their protection and they didn't find out about each other until they were 12. His sister never got a letter to goto Horwarts. Why? That will be explained. 

"*******************"

Harry exited platform 9 ¾ rather slowly not wanting to rush his 'reunion' with the Dursleys. He was busy saying good-bye to Ron and his family when he heard his name.

"Harry?" he turned around to see the headmaster standing there wearing muggle clothes. Harry stared at him in surprise. "Yes, headmaster?" he asked quietly.

"I need to talk to you for a moment" he said kindly "Could you follow me" 

Harry gulped thinking he had maybe done something wrong and stammered "ah, ok headmaster" 

"Ah, don't worry my boy nothing is wrong I just wanted to talk to you before you started your summer holidays" Harry mearliy nodded and quietly followed the headmaster down the street. 

They walked for a little ways in silence and turned several corners until they were on a deserted street. "Ah here we are." The headmaster commented 

"Harry after the events of this last term I have decided that even with all of the protection spells that have been put around your relatives place that it would be best if you did not spend the summer with them." 

Harry looked up excited hoping the headmaster had changed his mind and would let him stay in the Burrow. He couldn't wait he would be able to do his homework without hiding it and he could fly on his firebolt and play Quidwitch. And most of all he wouldn't have to worry about Dudley being on a diet.

"Now don't get to excited Harry I have not changed my mind about you staying in the Burrow. The Weasley's are not equiped to protect you and it would put your friends and their family in grave danger. It is also one of the first places Lord Voldermort would look for you with your friends. The very reason I do not believe you should stay with the your aunt and uncle is because the Weasley's know where it is and they have been there. It is possible Lord Voldermort to find out from them although you and I both know they would die before giving that information." The headmaster paused when he saw Harry flinch when he mentioned the danger the Weasleys could be in. "I am sorry Harry I did not mean to put it like that but I believe it best if no one knows where you are for the summer."

Harry signed and nodded "So where am I going to be staying?" 

They headmaster looked at him with his usually twinkle in his eyes "Tell me Harry when was the last time you heard from Josephine" 

Harry looked up sharply and gasped he and his sister did not have much contact because they figured it was too dangerous even Ron and Hermione didn't know Harry had a twin sister. "Ah, at the beginning of the year she said that things were heating up and they might have to move and she didn't know when she would be able to contact me again. I had written her about the Tourament and she wished me luck and told me to be careful. Am I going to be staying with her this summer?" he finally asked thinking he would finally for the first time get to see his twin sister. Harry did not even know he had a twin sister until he was twelve and he received the charmed letter that his parents had left him. They had left it in case anything happened. And boy did it, his parents were killed and he ended up being the Boy Who Lived. He and his sister had been seperated at birth for protection Harry had stayed with his mother while Josephine had been given into the care of his mother's closest friends that moved to America. Not long after Harry went to live with his aunt and uncle it was reported that the couple that Josephine was with had been killed. It was thought she was killed also as they could find no trace fo her anywhere. It was not until Harry was 12 when Professor Dumbledore pulled out the 2 letters that had been left in his care and they both disappeared that they found out that Josephine was still alive. It was later found out why she didn't get a letter to goto Hogwarts and why none of the wizarding community could find her. After the accident that killed the people taking care of her, Josephine was moved to a shelter and then a foster home where she grew up. It was in the state of California and in some circles refered to the Mouth of Hell or Hellmouth. Normal people called it Sunnydale but from the letters Harry had gotten it was anything but normal even for wizards. Harry looked up confused at the Professor surely he wasn't going to be sending him to stay there granted the Hellmouth confused their magic so it would be impossible for Voldermort to find him but the Hellmouth could also be very dangerous. His third year he had managed to sneak into the library without anybody else and he did some research  _Hermione would be proud _he thought and what he found he didn't like. Some of the things that came out of or gathered at a Hellmouth made Voldermort look like a guppy trying to swim with the sharks. 

"*******************"

Just a short piece to see if anybody would be interested in something like this. My first posting here please be kind. Also the future parts should hopefully be a bit longer. As for the crossover well it is going to be more an HP story then a crossover with 'Buffy' so that is why I posted it here. Yes there will be 'some Buffy' points in here as well as some other points for other shows/books that is why I didn't name the story I was crossing over with.

PJ


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: see chapter 1

"**************"

Chapter 2

Harry stared at the headmaster for a moment before speaking "Um, headmaster surely you don't want me to stay with my sister? I mean she lives by a Hellmouth that can be just a dangerous as anything else."

"Ah, yes well I believe your sister is not currently staying at the Hellmouth any longer" He paused looking up and seeing someone approaching behind Harry "Hello, there young man" 

Harry turned around to see a man not too much taller then himself but was a bit older, he had reddish hair not as red as Ron's and had blue eyes although when he got closer Harry noticed his eyes were more of an aqua color. 

"Hello, are you Professor Dumbledore?" 

"Why yes I am. And what can I do for you?" 

"Then this is Harry?" the man questioned and then paused when he did not get an answer he went on "I am a friend of Jo's. Most people call me Oz. Jo sent me here she thought maybe it would be best in case anyone that was watching didn't see you two together until we get to where we are going." Oz paused looking at both of them and then he pulled something out of his pocket and handed it to Harry "She gave me this to show you so you would know that she really sent me and I am not someone trying to hurt you." 

Harry carefully reached out and took the small book from Oz and as he touched it had a momentary flashback to when he and Cedric took the cup but Harry knew the book could not be a port key if Oz did not go anywhere when he pulled it out of his pocket. Harry opened the book and saw the pictures he had sent to Jo and also the Christmas cards he had sent her the last couple of years. Harry looked back up at Oz and nodded to let him know that yes he believed that his sister did truly send him. 

Oz looked around and asked "Is this all of your stuff?" looking at Harry 

"Yes this is everything" Harry answered Oz frowned for a moment "What's wrong?" Harry asked curious 

"Nothing really we just have a ways to go and I don't know if we want to carry all of this with us" 

"Oh" Harry paused "But I cant leave it behind all my school stuff is here and I wont leave Hedwig" he said firmly

"Ah, Harry I believe I can help there" Professor Dumbledore said smiling "I can shrink your trunk that way all you will need to carry is your owl and I will give you an enlarging potion so you can get everything back to its normal size when you get to where you are going" The Professor proceeded to wave his wand and shrink Harry's trunk down to the size of a matchbox so he could put it into his pocket and gave him the enlarging. 

"Um, professor what about the trip back?" Harry asked 

"Well you will have to make do there Harry. Also I do not believe you should let your friends know where you are staying or who you are staying with. You can contact them but I would not recommend using your own owl. It would be safer for everyone. Also I would recommend limited contact with _all _of your friends" 

Harry glanced at the Professor when he emphasized the word 'all' and wondered if he knew about his secret, but decided not to ask but he did ask instead "Um, professor just where am I going to be staying I know it is with my sister but where?" 

"Ah, Harry to be totally honest, I don't really know" the Professor answered with a twinkle in his eyes "You two had better be going we don't want it to get too late" he said giving a startled Harry a smile and nodding to Oz he turned and left.

Harry turned back to Oz with a questioning look on his face and Oz gave him a small smile he was never much for talking so Oz just said "Well I guess we should get going" 

"And where are we going?" Harry asked making it more of a demand then a question

"Well I don't really know where you will end up I just know where I am taking you to meet Jo. Then the two of you will be traveling to where ever she is holed up for the time being" 

"Oh" 

They walked for several blocks and then proceeded down the stairs to the underground where to Harry's surprise they did not get in the tube they went through a door and down some steps and walked for several minutes more until they came to a door. Oz knocked on the door in some sort of code and gave a password when asked. The door opened into a bigger room that looked almost as big as the Grand Hall at school. Harry looked around that room reminded him of a large common room. He was busy looking around that he didn't notice Oz had stopped and he bumped into him causing him to jostle Hedwig who chirped in annoyance. "Sorry" he muttered to her and then he heard a small voice from behind him. 

"Harry?" 

He turned and saw his sister for the first time. She stood there staring back at him with green eyes (no glasses) that were slightly lighter then his more a silver green instead of an emerald green. She had long black hair that was braided and reached to her bum and was the same height at him. She also looked a lot like James Potter except for her eyes. Jo was dressed in a well-fitted dark colored t-shirt and jeans and wore boots that Harry noticed made her about 2in taller. _So maybe she isn't about my height _he thought.  

Jo for her part was staring back at Harry taking in his appearance as well from the lighting scar on his forehead to his sneakers. Noticing how much they looked alike and also how much they didn't look alike. 

"As much as I would like to stand and let you guys stare at each other all day I really need to go." Oz said thinking about the full moon coming up that night

"Right, thanks again Oz" Jo said giving him a small hug "Watch yourself" 

"I will and you watch your back I know a certain blonde vampire that would be mighty ticked off if you got hurt." Giving a small hug in return and turned and left the way they came in.

Jo and Harry were again left staring at each other and finally Harry asked "Ah… where are we?" and then groaned to himself _I see my sister for the first time and that is the first thing I say to her, god I am so horrible_

Jo merely grinned, "We're under ground as you probably guessed its called Fagin's but we aren't stopping. We really need to get going unless you need to rest a bit." 

"No I'm ok." 

"Great" she smiled and headed in opposite direction that they came in. They went through another door and to the end of a hallway Jo touched a latch and another door popped open. They walked for several minutes until they came to another door Jo took out a small key and opened the door. They came out into the countryside outside of London. 

"Ah, here we are" Jo commented pulling out a small object from her pocket and said something in a language Harry didn't understand and what looked like a doorway opened in front of her. She turned to Harry and saw a look of horror and panic on his face. Jo frowned and then quickly turned and said something else and the doorway closed. She turned and reached out for Harry and he jumped away from her with a strangled cry. "Harry what's wrong?" she questioned holding up he empty hands to let him know she meant him no harm. 

Harry didn't know what to do he didn't mean to react like that but when the door opened all he could see was the graveyard and Wormtail. Then Voldermort was back and the cruciatus curse. Then he was seeing Cedric, his mum and dad. He closed his eyes took a deep breath and then looked back at Jo. 

Jo in the mean time was studying Harry watching all the emotions play across his face and thinking _What the hell happened this last year to make you react like that_ "Harry?" she tried again "Its ok it is only a doorway. You know I know about magic I can use it a bit." Then she had another thought _He doesn't know if he can trust me_ "I am not going to hurt you. I – I just thought … " she trailed off not knowing what to say somewhat hurt at the possibility that Harry didn't trust her. 

Harry didn't know what to do he saw the look pass over Jo's face that was quickly covered but even if they had never met before he could see it was a look of hurt. He never in the world meant to hurt his own sister _I need to explain _he thought quickly. "I know you are not going to hurt me. It's just a lot happened the last couple of months that I need to explain, later not now. I am sorry I reacted badly." Giving Jo what he hoped was a reassuring smile.

Jo nodded and then went on to explain about the doorway. "When the professor wrote me he said you could use a vacation but it needed to be someplace safe. This doorway leads to the safest place I could think of and it is just the place to take a break. I never meant to make things worse" she said with a touch of remorse

"I know you didn't I understand. So lets go ahead the professor was correct in thinking I need a vacation I only wish it will be longer then 2 months." Giving her a grin

Jo grinned back and turned around muttering that same words Harry heard before and the doorway opened she held out her hand and Harry took it. They stepped through into an open meadow surrounded by beautiful trees the kind that Harry had never seen before. The sun was shining brightly overhead and birds could be heard singing. The ground was carpeted with thick green grass and had wild flowers mixed into it. 

"Hello" they heard a musical voice behind them. They turned and Harry gasped in surprise. Standing before him was a medium height man with long blonde hair that was braided in the back he had dark blue eyes. He wore what appeared to be soft leather tunic and pants with leather boots. He carried a long bow and a quiver of arrows across his back and he his ears were slightly pointed. _An elf_ was only thing Harry could think.

"Welcome back Josephine and welcome Harry to the Land of Glimmering Water" 

" *********************" 

Ok that's the second part. Now for those of you that think this is a Buffy crossover. Well it will have some element of Buffy as well as a few characters but for those of you that like the character "Buffy" well I am sorry there will be some "Buffy bashing" not a lot but some. And she most likely will not even appear in the story except for being talked about. Well I am off to write the next part. Please r&r


	3. Chatper 3

Disclaimer: see chapter 1

Thanks for all the reviews I am trying to make my chapters a bit longer. Glad you like it so far. 

"*******************" 

The man smiled at them and said "Welcome back Josephine and Harry welcome to the Land of Glimmering Water." 

Harry smiled back and said somewhat shyly "Hello" 

Jo smiled widely "It is good to be back, Negaan." 

"It has been a long while Jo," he said smiling warmly at her

"For you maybe, for me only a couple of months have past," she replied

Harry looking rather confused asked, "What do you mean Jo and where in the world are we?" 

"Oh, sorry Harry I guess I need to explain a bit more. You see –" she started when she was interrupted

"Your pardon but could you explain on the way it is getting close to dark and we need to be back at the village by then" Negaan said 

"Of course Negaan" and then to Harry "Come on I explain on the way it isn't far" 

They turned to follow Negaan as he led the way across the meadow and into the woods.

"Anyway Harry as I was getting ready to say. We are actually in a different realm then earth right now. The actual name I can't pronounce but it translates into Glimmering Water. There are many different realms or dimensions if you prefer then earth. Some are very similar to earth and some or very different. There are realms that are full of demons and are what we would consider close to hell and there are some that have people just like us in them. Others have elves that once lived on earth but they moved when humans started moving further into the forests. Did you know house elves actually come from a different realm then earth and they just moved there to get away from the demon Glory that was trying to take over the realm they were in before and veelas are actually descents of elves that chose humans as a life partner? " Harry shook his head no "Anyway in a lot of the realms time passes differently. Some places hundreds of years go by and only a month or even just a day go by on earth" Harry's eyes widened at this thinking he would be very old when he got back to earth. Jo saw this a chuckled "Relax Harry the elves here have some sort of magic that only lets a person age the amount of time they normally would in their own realm. And the time passage here isn't that extreme for every month that passes on earth 2years pass here." Jo paused for a moment wondering what else to say

"So you are saying that I could spend 2 years here and only a month would pass at home and I would only age a month also?" Harry asked still not sure about all of this

"That's right" Jo said smiling

Harry began to grin at this "That should give me plenty of time to do my homework."

Jo laughed, "I guess so" 

"Here we are" they heard from up ahead and looked up to see they were coming up on the village. 

Harry had never seen anything like this before. The whole village was built in the trees. The trees were so large and the elves had built houses right into the trunks of the trees. There were walkways between the trees and winding stairways around the trunks as well as some sort of lift that worked with a counter weight. Decks were built outside of some of the houses and even small flower gardens. There appeared to be a glow about the village that Harry could not quiet figure out what was making it.

Harry looked around at all of this and the only thing he could think go to say was "Wow" 

"I said the same thing when I first came here" Jo said, "I still think that. I mean it is just—well just" she gave up unable to come up with any words to describe the place and 'wow' seemed to fit the best. "Right well come on they have our place ready" she said walking ahead and a bit to the left 

Harry gave himself a small shake and hurried after her they walked past several trees and then up the steps to a small house. "Here we are" Jo said opening the door. 

It was a small room that consisted of a small stove that used some sort of magic or heating and also a fireplace. That could be used for cooking as well. To the left was a hallway that had a door on either side and a door at the end. "I know there isn't any electricity so no telly, computer or radio sorry but there are plenty of books that are spelled so whoever picks them up can read them." Jo apologized and then went on "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea we could go someplace else you know someplace your are more familiar with" 

"No!" Harry interrupted sharply making Jo jump a bit "I mean this is great." He went on looking around "Um, where is my room?" 

Jo nodded to the hallway "Room on right side of the hall the one at the end is the bathroom and the other one has my stuff in it but if you want that one I can move" 

Harry nodded and started off "Harry?" he stopped and turned around "You don't have to keep your owl in the cage if you don't want to. They won't mind here and we can get a perch if you like. Just explain that its different here and it needs to be careful" at that Hedwig chirped in annoyance at being called an 'it' and Jo looked rather startled and then grinned "Sorry I didn't mean anything I just don't know your name beautiful one" she said trying to make amends which seemed to work because Hedwig started to preen. 

Harry smiled "Her name is Hedwig and I think she would very much like a perch" 

Jo nodded "We'll see about getting one tomorrow. Its almost dinner time are you hungry?" 

"A bit"

"What do you want to eat?"

"Nothing special just no lamb ok" making a face

Jo laughed, "Harry they don't even have lamb here but I think I can manage some pork steak and potatoes along with some veggies"

"Sounds great," he said walking down the hallway to his room 

Harry opened the door and went inside and the light came on in the ceiling automatically _Well that's convenient but its_ _was a little bright_ he thought squinting looking around the room spotting a lamp by the bed. He walked over to turn it on and then he would turn off the overhead light but he could not find a switch. He was busy looking around for the switch when Jo's voice came from the doorway

"Um, Harry I forgot a couple of things. I'm sorry I am not usually this forgetful I guess I am just nervous about everything and I wanted it to all be perfect and here I am messing it up by forgetting things." She said looking down 

"What are you talking about? This is great the only thing is I cant figure out how to turn on this lamp" and as soon as the words left Harry's mouth the lamp came on causing him to jump "Ok that's weird" he commented

"Not really and that is what I came here to tell you. Its about the lights if you want them on you just have to _say_ you want them on and if you want them off you just have to do the same tell them to turn off" 

"Ah, ok so it is safe to say if I want them dimmer then I just tell them that?" 

"Yeah" Jo smiled "Oh and also since we are no longer in the realm of earth I don't think the rule you told me about underage wizards applies here." Giving Harry a sly grin she walked back to the kitchen area to finish cooking. 

Harry grinned to himself and then told the overhead light to dim a bit and told the lamp to turn off and then he looked around his room. It had what appeared to be a double size four posture bed with forest green coverings _at least they are not Slytherin green _with a small bedside table with lamp. There was a chest of drawers, small dresser with mirror and a larger wardrobe with double doors. Harry pulled out his trunk and things that the professor had shrunk and put a drop of the enlarging potion in them and they returned to there normal size. Harry opened his trunk and unpacked his clothes and a few other things putting them in various places about the room. His gaze fell upon his wand and he thought about what Jo said about them not being in earth realm anymore. He looked again about the room taking in everything. His eyes fell upon the green bed coverings he really would like a different color. He picked up his wand and thought about the colors he wanted and whispered the words of the charm and they instantly changed to red and gold.

"Wow, can you come and redecorate my room?" a voice asked from the door

Harry jumped about a foot into the air and whirled around to face Jo who was leaing in the doorway with her arms crossed "Don't do that!!" 

"Sorry, I was just coming to tell you that dinner was ready" she said walking back to the kitchen

Harry muttered under his breath about his sister being mental and put his wand away somewhat relieved that no letter arrived to tell him he had used magic illegally and walked back out to the kitchen area.

Dinner was quiet and after they washed the dishes together they went into the small sitting room. They each sat on opposite ends of the couch and looked at each other rather awkwardly. Finally Harry broke the silence "So what's it like living close to a Hellmouth?" 

Jo smiled a bit "Really weird anything that would be strange anyplace else is pretty much normal there."

Harry started to ask another question and then stopped. He tried again "I want to know about you and how you grew up but I don't know what to ask" 

"I know I want to know the same thing and I want to see our parents I don't have any pictures like you do and you say I look like our dad but –" 

"Wait here," Harry said jumping up and running to his room to get the photo album and he came running back plopping down next to Jo to show her the pictures

"Wow, I don't know if I will ever get used to pictures moving," she said looking at the photos on each page 

"I know what you mean it took a bit for me to get used to it. The portraits talk at school and even move from one to another." 

"Really?" 

"Yeah, we even have one that guards the door to the our common room and wont let you in with out the password" Harry said grinning 

Jo smiled back but silence again took over and she gave a small sigh. They were twins but they really didn't know much about each other "I tell you what you tell me about the first 14 almost 15yrs of your life and I will tell you about mine."

"Ok" Harry said "Which on goes first?" 

"We can flip a coin I think I have one" Jo said digging into to her pocket "Ah, yes. You want to call it?" 

"Sure" Harry said and then added "We leave nothing out ok?" knowing he would have to talk about this last year again but he really needed to tell somebody besides Sirius and Dumbledore and he had a feeling Jo would understand. He didn't know if that were a good thing or not that she would understand. 

Jo's brows came together in a small frown when Harry said leave nothing out but she only said "Agreed we leave nothing out" she then proceeded to flip the coin "Call it" 

"Tails" Harry said 

Jo caught and looked it was heads "Well I guess I go first" 

"Looks like it" Harry replied

"Ok just a minute" Jo got up and Harry could hear her moving around in the kitchen and she came back with a tray that had some cookies and two cups on it. 

Harry took one of the cups and took a sip it was water but it had a hint of something else in it he couldn't quit make out what

"Mint and a stick of cinnamon" Jo said 

"Huh?" 

"The water mint and a stick of cinnamon. That's what is in it" 

"Oh"

 "Now where to begin" Jo said more to herself 

"The beginning is usually a good place" Harry commented 

"Right, the beginning well that is as good as place as any" Jo said taking a deep breath to start her story.

"*******************"

wow two chapters in less then 24hrs!!! record for me but it just wouldn't stop!!! Hope you like it so far please let me know I am going to trying to speed things up a bit after the 'life stories' get told. As far a Negaan I am picturing someone that looks a bit like Legolas from LoTR movie but you can picture whomever you like. Again please r&r and thanks for the reviews so far. 


	4. Chapter 4

Thank-you to those that reviewed!!! It really helps to know somebody is reading. Now on to the story. Also please note I am not British so there will be some "Americanisms" in the story. I have a few friends that are British so there will be some British stuff as well. I hope I don't mess it up too badly.

**Disclaimer: **See First Chapter

"**********************"

_The beginning _Jo thought _Yes I suppose that is the best place to start_. Jo took a breath "Well the beginning, huh? Well I suppose that would be the best place to start," she said more to herself then to Harry. "Ok" she took a deep breath and began to tell Harry about her earliest memories starting from the bits and pieces she remembered from the accident that killed the people she was supposed to stay with to her time in foster care. "Since I was little weird things always seemed to happened around me. I would get mad or frightened and thing would shake or things would break. It made staying in foster care difficult, no family wanted to keep me for long and I was shuffled around for a while. Then one family that was in some sort of cult or something decided to _cure_ me and _remove _the darkness or demon possessing me. They locked me in their basement with only a mattress on the floor. I got a blanket and there was only a small sink, a toilet and no electricity. The only light I had came from a small window that was about 8in x 11in. I got meals once every day that was mainly bread and water, holy water actually I found out later and bread had been blessed or it was those thingy's they use in church I am not sure what they are called."

He just nodded "I know what you are talking about but the Dursleys didn't take me to church or anything like that so I don't know the name of them either."

Jo sighed nodding and then she continued "I guess they figured that if I was weak enough the demon would leave me only they didn't want me to die so they fed me but they fed me food that was _blessed_ hoping to drive the demon from my body." 

"How old were you?" Harry asked 

"I was like 8 I guess when I went to stay with them and I didn't get to leave until just before I turned ten. I didn't really know for sure how old I was until we got our letter from mom. Everything was destroyed in the accident they didn't know when my birthday was or anything not even my real name. Anyway as I was saying they were hoping to make the demon leave me but it never worked. They left me locked up there for so long it had some pretty drastic side effects." 

"Side effects?" Harry asked looking curious

"Yeah, you would think being in the dark like that I would be blind as a bat or something but it is just the opposite. Because they left me there so long all of my senses are heightened. You know like when a person looses their hearing or sight the others _make up_ for it by becoming stronger. Only _all_ of mine did that even taste although it is not as strong as the rest. I thought I was going to go crazy everything was so loud all the time, I could smell things and the light would be so bright and it was nighttime. I kept telling myself that I was going to end up in some institution somewhere. Finally right before I turned 10 I was saved so to speak." 

"What happened?" 

Jo gave a small smile and pulled her knees up to her chest "I found out that the monsters that live under the bed are real."

"Huh?" 

Jo sighed, "I was saved by a bunch of vampires that somehow got invited into the house and they killed the people I was staying with. They almost found me but the slayer and her buddies chased them off. They found me in that basement and almost took me back to foster care until they found out about the trouble I was having. They knew nobody would want me. The slayer's watcher managed to get a bunch of books and things for me that helped me understand what happened. He even managed to get some people that have 1 or 2 heighten senses to help me." Jo paused for a moment looking a Harry who looked slightly confused

"I don't understand I mean so you can see, hear, smell, etc better then most people but what is so hard about that."

Jo took a deep breath "Because while most people that develop heightened senses most of theirs aren't considered _hyperactive_"

"Hyperactive?" 

"Yes, it is some scale they use. I went to some doctor that poked at me until I promised to kick him in the crotch so hard that he would never have children." Taking a deep breath "Anyway he told me the according to whatever this scale is that they use my senses range between 21-25 and taste being the lowest at 15 which is just in the range of being hyperactive. Which means I see, hear smell, etc _a lot_ better then most people. But when it first started I was hearing things and it was so loud and after I got outta that basement when I was allowed better clothes even the softest silk would feel like sandpaper. It took a bit to get things under control. I would be walking along and all of a sudden the people down the block were screaming and they were talking normally. Or the light just became so bright I was blinded and it would be a night-light. Or like I said the softest clothes I was wearing all of a sudden felt like sandpaper. I was just getting pretty good control of things when fate decided to play a cruel trick on me and give me a job to do." Jo said with a sarcastic grin. 

"A job?" 

"Yeah if I figured things out correctly the day you got your letter from Hogwarts is the same day _our birthday_ that fate decided to gift with being a slayer." 

"A Slayer!?" Harry sat straight up on the couch

"Yes, a slayer."  
"But you said there is a slayer at the Hellmouth now. I did some looking and there isn't much about slayers but what I did find it said there is only one." Harry looking worried thinking back to all the stuff he read about the Hellmouth and not liking it one bit that his sister is fighting that stuff.

"That's true but I found out later that I wasn't really chosen to be a slayer I was chosen to be something more. Getting slayer abilities was only the beginning."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked again confused

"Well it would seem that the Fates or the Powers or whatever you want to call them decided to chose me to be their warrior." 

"What?!" 

Jo gave a small smirk at Harry's outburst "Yes, while the First Evil has their warriors so do the Powers of Good. They originally were going to use the current slayer and Angel but they decided not to. After Buffy, the current slayer, came back from whatever realm her spirit was thrown into when she fought Glory she was bitter and cold. And Angel lost control over his demon a while back that they decided it was too dangerous to have him as their Chosen warrior." Jo paused for a moment and took a sip of water

Harry reached out and snagged a cookie from the table taking a bite trying to process all that his sister said. It appeared that they both had their own share of fights and battles ahead of them. Then remembering the last task of the tournament something Jo said caught his attention. "Spirit realm? What did you mean by that?" 

"Huh?" she looked confused for a moment "Oh, well in the last fight against Glory, she managed to break the wards surrounding her our realm that she was banished from but she used so much power that she opened many other doorways as well. The only way to close them was for Buffy to jump into the vortex Glory opened. This ripped Buffy's spirit away from her and threw it into another and her body was left here. Everybody thought she was dead."

"Then how did she get back?" 

"Oh one of the witches not the kind you have at Hogwarts but one that practices Wicca magic brought her back. Thinking that they brought her back from the dead. But I am sure you know that there is no spell to bring back the dead once they cross to the Halls of the Dead."

"Halls of the Dead?"

"Yeah the place all of the dead end up. All the dead from each realm go there once they die. From what I have learned there are many different realms but all the dead go to these Halls of the Dead. Depending on your beliefs or realm the Halls look different. Some will have Elvin things others may have human things and so on. I am sure there is one that even has the persona of Hades and one has Lucifer. I bet there is even one that has carved over the gates an inscription that ends in _Abandon all hope ye who enter through here_ and one that had Charon the boatman and a three headed dog call Cerberus."

Harry laughed at this thinking of Hagrid's dog Fluffy.

"What?" Jo asked 

"Nothing its just I have seen a three headed dog only he wasn't guarding the gates to the underworld and he was called Fluffy."

_"Fluffy?"_ Jo asked incredulously "What kind of a name is that for a three headed dog?" 

"That's what I thought too. Don't worry when its my turn to talk I will tell you all about Fluffy" Harry said grinning seeing that Jo really wanted to hear that story

Jo grinned, "In other words keep talking" she gave a small laugh "Ok. Well anyways the Powers decided the make me their warrior but I have to learn a lot. So I have been spending lots of time in other realms and such learning fighting and some magic. I haven't learned the same kind you use I was hoping maybe you could teach me some." She said looking at Harry 

Harry nodded "I can try charms and some transfiguration. The history stuff is boring and divination is just a crap anyways" 

"That's ok I get enough history lessons and divination I have enough of that with the dreams I get sometimes and I don't like tea anyways," she said smirking

Harry snorted at that comment "Potions is not my best but I could try and we would need to get you a wand" 

 "Potions might come it handy in some situations. As far as a wand well we might have to make a short trip back so I can get one. But I don't want to stay too long it we don't have to there are some things going on in earth that I need to avoid right now." 

"What do you mean?"

"That is still part of the story I am getting there. Lets see where was I? Oh yes, I have been spending time learning things but thanks to the elves here and the charmed necklace they gave me I don't age any differently then if I was on earth. Anyway I have been doing pretty much the same things as a slayer does mostly to put into practice what I have learned so far. Until last year that is then I had to start hiding some."

"Why is that?" 

"Because Faith the other slayer died or was killed. See there really are 2 slayers only I am not one of them. Buffy did actually die once and was brought back with CPR but in all truth she was dead and so another slayer was chosen. Only after Buffy was revived she still had her powers because once they are given they cannot be taken away. Once a slayer always a slayer I guess. Anyway another was a called Kendra was her name well she was also killed so the next girl was called. Faith she was a good slayer until she decided to walk the dark path for a while. She and Buffy fought and Faith ended up in a coma. Faith was killed just after the beginning of your last school year and the Watcher's Council went looking for the new slayer and they did some magic or something and they came up with me being the new slayer. They refuse to believe that I am not and I have a different job. They have been searching for me endlessly to get their grubby little paws on me and _train_ me to be a proper slayer." 

"Proper slayer?" 

"Yeah a mindless killer of demons and such. Not asking questions just following orders never thinking for myself. Cut off from the world having no family or friends just my watcher to train me, etc. So I have been hiding for the last few months either in other realms or on earth." 

"But with that magic they used didn't it point to anybody else?" 

"Yeah, but it seems I am stronger so they want me" Jo said smirking "My only hope is to make it too hard to find me and they will give up trying to get me and find the real slayer. Well that was the first 14 years of my life what about yours?" she said giving him a grin

Harry grinned back "I have one question?"

"Just one?" she said raising an eyebrow

"Well one for now anyways. You talked about these powers choosing you to be their warrior but you also talked about them picking _two _before. Did they decide to only pick one or is their another they want" 

Jo looked at Harry for a long moment "You are thinking it may be you aren't you?" 

Harry merely nodded 

"Don't worry Harry I don't think it is you. From the history I have learned so far they don't pick their warriors that way. You have enough to deal with anyways with Voldemort." 

Harry looked wide-eyed at her for a moment she actually said his name

"What?" Jo looking confused 

"You said his name"

"So?" 

"Nobody ever says his name"  
"What do you mean they don't say his name. Are they so afraid to say his name?" 

"I guess I don't know" 

Jo just stared at him for a moment and shrugged. "Anyway I don't think they would pick you for this job. They try to pick those people that their souls compliment each other. Something like bonded or soul mate type thing."

"Oh" Harry said secretly glad.

"I know you are most likely glad because you have enough with the Boy-Who-Lived stuff anyways. Well Fate has a strange sense of humor they give the future of the wizarding world to you and the rest to me. I wonder what our family did that we get such prestigious jobs," Jo said giving a small chuckle. 

Harry snorted and shook his head "I don't know but it seems rather unfair. You have more to do then I do" 

"Oh, but you forget I am _supposed_ to get help. I just don't know who it is yet."

"No idea at all, huh?" looking up at Jo seeing her shake her head "Any hopes?" 

Jo gave a small grin "I had thought maybe Negaan but his eyes are the wrong color" 

"Huh?" 

"Well when I was stuck in that basement I used to dream that my knight in shining armor would come and save me and no matter what he looked like he always had silver/gray eyes. So I have a secret hope that whoever is chosen will have eyes of the same color. But in the end it doesn't really matter what I want does it?" 

"I suppose not." Harry said sighing and then going on "Well I guess it is my turn now?"

Jo grinned sitting up a little straighter. Harry did the same and started at the beginning and told Jo everything about his time with the Dursleys and going to school at Hogwarts. He told her about his adventures he had every year and about Sirius, he assumed that he was Jo's godfather as well. Then he told her something that even Ron and Hermione did not know that he was actually friends with Draco Malfoy. 

"In our third year toward the end we became friends. I am not really sure how it happened but we were both walking around at night one time after curfew and met in the halls. Filch was roaming around and we didn't want to get caught so we ducked into a room I saw on the Marauders map. We traded insults for a bit and then he just came out and asked me if I hated him. I couldn't really answer that I did I just disliked him a lot. He asked me why and I told him it was because of the way he always acted and put people down and thought he was above everybody else. He told me that it was just that I still remember what he said _'Its just that Potter and act if I don't act that way in front of people then they will know that my father is not a bad person. He has been hoping all along that Voldemort won't come back. Everything he has done is because he is trying to keep me from having to take the Dark Mark and make the mistake he made.' _I almost fainted right there. At first I didn't believe him, I thought it was some trick but I took another look at his face and for some reason I could tell he was telling me the truth. We decided that night to try again. We started from that point on and did not think about the previous two years. Our friendship started from that point, oh we still had to keep up appearances in public but we met many times just to talk and listen to each other. It really helped this last year with the tournament." 

"What was up with that you told me in one letter that you were glad you were not old enough and then in the next letter you are in the tournament." Jo asked curiously.

"Someone else put my name in the cup. And as I was saying being friends with Draco really helped this last year. I mean Ron and I have been best friends since first year but even he thought I cheated somehow and put my name in the cup. But Draco didn't he just asked the first time I talked to him after my name came from the cup _'Who was the bloody git that put your name in that cup? And what are we going to do to keep you alive to the end?'_  In a way he is more of a true friend then Ron. I didn't even have to say I didn't put my name in the cup or have to convince him he just knew right off. I had told the Headmaster that I didn't put my name in the cup and the headmaster and Hagrid believed me along with Hermione but Ron didn't at first. I felt so good when Draco said that, I knew then that he truly was my friend. Then when we were getting ready for the last task and he helped me more then Hermione did, with the hexes anyways. I felt bad at the end of the year he came into our compartment on the train and made some snide remarks and we hexed him, Crabbe and Goyle but I know he will understand we have to keep up the _game_ so to speak. I didn't really hex him anyways I was aiming for Crabbe."

Jo just smiled and asked, "So what was that tournament?"

Harry paled a little he didn't really want to talk about it but they had agreed to not leave anything out so he told her about the different tasks. When he got to the last one he almost started crying but he managed to hold it back.

Jo looked at him sharply as he told about the last task and after he was done she gazed at him for a bit then she said "You think it was your fault Cedric was killed don't you?" she paused looking at him when he didn't say anything she continued "And you feel it is your fault that Voldemort is back." This was a statement not a question "Harry listen to me, I know nothing I say will make you feel better but I am going to say this anyway. The only way that boy's death could have been your fault would have been if you knew that cup was a port key. As far as Voldemort coming back that is not your fault. I know you said that crazy teacher predicted it and you letting that little rat go may have helped it a bit.  But you didn't know and I believe you did the right thing in not letting those two kill him that night. You said you stopped them because you believe our father would not want them to become killers and I think you are right. From what you have told me and what I saw in those photos I believe you are right. Our father did not look like the person that would want his two best friends to become murders for someone like Wormtail. Besides from what I have seen things have a way of working themselves out and I think his day will come sooner or later."

Harry signed looking at the floor "I know you are right at least my head tells me that but my heart still feels the guilt. It is just going to take some time that is all. I just hope that 2 or 2 ½ months will be enough" 

"Two months? What do you mean? Did you forget where we are Harry it will be longer here." 

Harry looked confused for a moment and then he remembered what Jo said about time passing differently here "You don't mean we are going to be here for a few years?" 

Jo nodded "If you want or we can go back I have a couple of places safe from those bloody watchers" Harry laughed a bit at what she said "What?" 

Harry just shook his head "Nothing it just the way you talk sometimes." 

"What about it?" 

"Well sometimes you almost sound as you may have grown up British instead of American." 

"Huh?" she looked confused and then thought about what she said "Oh, that comes from hanging around Spike too much." 

"Spike?" he said looking curious

"Oh, he is a vampire I guess it left him out of my story. Promise you won't tell him I will never hear the end of it. Spike is well; he is different then most vampires even before the US government put some electronic gizmo in his head to keep him from hurting humans. He still wasn't the type of vampire that wanted the end of the world and stuff he liked the world the way it was thank-you would be what he would say. Anyway he helped the slayer a lot at the Hellmouth until she was brought back. He thought he was in love with her but then figured out he wasn't. He left the Hellmouth for a bit and managed to get that stupid thing out of his head and then he came back. When the watchers started looking for me he helped me and he even became my legal guardian. I changed my last name to his surname before he was turned into a vamp. So now instead of Josephine Ryan I am Josephine Masters. But that all doesn't really give you an answer does it. Spike is British so I guess after hanging around him so much I started to talking like him a bit." 

"Oh" was all Harry said completely unfazed by the fact that his sister's guardian was a vampire. After everything he has learned and seen over the last few years it was not hard to believe that there are some good vampires. I mean he had a teacher that was a werewolf and Prof. Lupin never hurt anybody why not a vampire.

"You don't seem bothered by that." 

"No, should I be?" 

Jo shrugged "Most people would freak" 

"Well I am not most people" 

"True" Jo smiled at Harry "So are we staying or are we going?" 

"I think we will stay for a while." Harry smiled at Jo

"Great"

"But I would like to let my friends know not to worry and not to owl me because I am not staying at Private Drive this summer." 

Jo nodded "We can arrange something but we may want to wait until a couple of days go by on earth before we do that. Also you told me before about the letter you get from the school every year. When do you get that? We will need to be somewhere that you can get that. And go to Diagon Alley for your stuff besides it sounds exciting I want to see it. That ride at Gringotts sounded fun and I need to check my vault. I guess I have one I got a key in my letter. The letter told me what it was for."  She said with a big grin.

"Whoa, slow down" Harry said holding up his hands "I don't know if I would describe that ride as fun but it is definitely interesting. As far as seeing Diagon Alley, well we need to get you a wand and there is no better place then Ollivander's. We could do that soon if you like that way we have more time to work on things. I get my letter right around the end of July close to our birthday."

Jo nodded and thought for a moment "We could wait until about a week goes by there and then open a doorway pretty much in the same place we left from then walk to where we can go into Diagon Alley. We could get my wand and anything else you might think I need to learn some stuff. You know stuff for potions or any books you think might help. I could probably pay for it from money in my vault. Do you think I could get a broomstick too?" getting excited again

Harry just laughed, "I don't know why not. I think I might be able to teach you not to fall of it" thinking she was looking like he did when he first went to Diagon Alley. After everything she had done visiting different worlds and such she still gets excited about new things. He just shook his head 

"What?" Jo asked seeing the look on his face 

"Nothing" he paused then continued "Its just you are acting like I did when I first found out I was a wizard."

"Something wrong with that?" 

"Um, no it is just hard to believe you have been to different worlds or realms and you still get excited about things is all." 

Jo looked down a bit embarrassed "Sorry, its just all new." 

"That's ok I would be glad to show you but I do have a small request to make." 

"What's that?" 

"While I teach you some of the things I have learned. Would you be willing to teach me some of the things you have learned?" 

Jo smirked at Harry "I think that I could do that. We could even visit some of the places I went to learn them if you like." 

"I think that would be nice," Harry said and then he was going to say something else but he was interrupted by a yawn.

Jo glanced out the window and saw that it was already dark outside "Wow, its late we should probably go to bed. What do you think?" 

Harry stretched "I thin-" yawn "I think you are right" getting up.

"Ok" Jo said getting up also

They walked down the hall and said good night to each other before they both went into their bedrooms and climbed into bed. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: see chapter 1

I had to reload my story and I lost the reviews please r/r

Book mention: Guilty Pleasures by Laurel Hamilton (I don't own it. Just one of my own favorites)

" ******************************** "

Malfoy Manor two days after the train ride to King's Cross

Draco Malfoy sat on his bed reading a potions book for his summer homework but he couldn't really concentrate on what he was reading. He sighed putting the book aside decided to go into his small library and pick a book to just read instead of a schoolbook. It had been two days almost three days (it was late in the evening) since Harry Potter disappeared. Most people didn't know it but himself and Harry were pretty good friends at least he thought of it that way and he hoped Harry thought of it that way as well. Draco looked at his collection of books and decided to read one of his favorite books. It was surprisingly by a Muggle author at least he thought she was a Muggle but the way she wrote about the preternatural and supernatural she could have been something else. And when he meant something else he meant she could have been wizard born, muggle born or even from a different realm. Draco knew about different realm because of the family house elves. He had heard them talking when he was younger and had begged them to tell him about where they came from. Of course house elves always willing to please their masters told him. Draco sighed again he was worried about Harry he tried not to let on too much because he didn't want it to get out that he and Harry were not enemies that could be very bad for his father who was trying to help Dumbledore fight against the Dark Lord. Draco stood in his small library for a moment staring at nothing and then gave himself a small shake and picked up his book and walked back into his bedroom. 

Draco went over to the bed and sat down propping up the pillows so he could relax and read. He stared at the cover of the book for a bit thinking maybe he shouldn't have picked this book the first time he picked it up he read it all in one sitting. Not to mention the next books in the series he had all of them and was waiting for the next one to be published. _Guilty Pleasures_ what a name for a book he thought but the saying 'never judge a book by its cover' crossed his thoughts. Draco closed his eyes again for a moment trying to shake the worry he had for Harry and he opened his eyes and opened his book and started to read.

After about 2 hours Draco decided that maybe he would be able to sleep tonite and he got up and went to take a shower before he went to bed. The shower felt good and he relaxed even more. He stepped out of the shower and reached over and grabbed a big fluffy towel when he heard a voice _"Malfoy?"_ he paused looking around seeing no one but he noticed the mirror over the sink looked like it was fogged over. He frowned they were charmed not to do that but then he took another look and the mirror was not fogged over the fog was _in _the mirror. _"Draco Malfoy?"_ he heard come from the mirror. He reached over and grabbed his wand from the edge of the sink and moved over to look at the mirror pointing his ebony wand at it. "Whose there?" he asked and then gasped as the fog cleared in the mirror to reveal a face. "Potter!?" he asked incredulously dropping the towel he had in his hand. 

Harry just grinned at him for a moment "Yeah, its me."

"Where the fuck are you, Potter?" Draco snarled at him mad that he had made him worry so much

"Whoa, what's wrong,_ Malfoy?_" Harry sniped back

Draco put his wand down and leaned against the sink for a moment closing his eyes taking a deep breath "Sorry, Po—Harry everybody is running around like idiots because you disappeared 2 days ago with no trace. They can't find anything its like you fell off the earth or something. Dumbledore says he doesn't even know where you are." 

"How do they know I left? Draco what's going on it's only been 2 days. What they think I got killed or something. And just so you know Dumbledore _doesn't _know where I am." 

Draco's eyes widened for a moment at Harry saying the headmaster didn't know where he was. "Harry I am not sure how they know you are gone but I know the Dark Lord knows too. I don't know what they thought I just know that there are a lot of people panicking and rumors are flying around that you were captured or killed. They even had Aurors go to the muggle's place to check there. They can't find your magical aura anywhere." Draco said reaching for the towel he dropped wrapping it around his waist.

"That's good I don't want them to," Harry said. He was just about to say something else when a voice came from behind him from someone Draco could not see _"Harry hurry up she is getting tired." _Harry turned his head slightly to look at the speaker "Ok I will I still need to ask him to tell the headmaster so he can let the others know, I am almost done" and then he turned back to Draco surprised to see a look of shock on his face

"Harry, who is that?" he asked

"Huh?" 

"That voice who is that and what did they mean?" 

"Oh, that's Jo and she meant that I will need to you to contact everybody else to let them know I am ok. You know Ron and Hermione will be worried out of their minds if I don't tell them. Not to mention if what you say is happening – " Harry paused when the voice asked him what was happening and he answered _"Sorry, I didn't know that would happen. But look at it this way you could take advantage of being dead and take a holiday for a couple of decades"_ Harry just chuckled and looked back a Draco who had a small smirk on his face "I take it you heard her" 

Draco nodded "You still haven't really told me who she is."

"Yes I did her name is Jo she's the girl I am staying with this holiday."

"Girl?!" Draco exclaimed 

"Yeah, girl" he paused then continued "Don't you think I could know a girl?" Harry asked keeping an innocent look on his face

"Um, well yes but you are staying with a girl?" 

"Something wrong with that?" Harry asked 

"Um, well no I –" he was cut off when the voice in the background came through again 

"Look if you are going to talk about me at least I could meet you" 

Harry turned away for a moment and whispered something and the voice exclaimed "_NAKED?"_ and Draco suddenly remembered that he was only wearing his towel he quickly reached for his robe and heard the voice say _"now I really want to meet him" _Then Harry whispered something and Draco heard the voice again this time slightly annoyed _"you're no fun"_

Harry turned back to Draco to see his cheeks were a bit pink "Sorry about that. Listen I did want to ask if you could possibly send and owl to Dumbledore to let him know I am ok I don't think this method I am using would get through the spells around Hogwarts it barely go around the ones on your home." 

Draco was taken back for a moment "Are you sure Harry? You wouldn't want someone else to do it?" 

"No, Draco I would like it if you could. I trust you to know the best way to let him know I am ok. It doesn't have to be an owl that is just to first thing I thought of. It might be best that however you do it that they don't know it was you it could be bad for things" Harry didn't continue he knew Draco would understand don't let anyone know because it could get back to Voldemort. "And please ask the headmaster to let the Weasley's, Hermione and my godfather know I am alright. I don't think I will be able to contact them the one casting this spell it very old and she gets tired quickly I don't want to make it worse for them."

Draco nodded and looked Harry straight in the eye letting Harry know that he would let Dumbledore know that Harry was alive and well.

"Thanks, Draco I knew I could count on you" Harry breathed a sigh of relief and then he noticed the fog starting to get think "I've got to go Draco I might be able to contact you again I don't know. But don't worry about me I am safe. You just watch yourself."  
Draco nodded and gave Harry one of his rare true smiles "You are welcome Harry. You watch yourself too and thanks"

Harry looked a bit confused "What for?" 

"For trusting me." 

Harry just nodded his head smiled at Draco as the fog grew thick in the mirror and then cleared and all Draco could see was himself looking back. Draco closed his eyes for a moment and leaned against the sink taking a deep breath and let it out. Harry was ok and it felt like a huge weight had been lifted off of his chest. He hadn't really thought he was that worried about the situation until now. And it was now that he realized that Harry was the one true friend he had and him being that friend he would not let him down. Draco would find a way to contact Prof. Dumbledore anonymously let him know that Harry was alright and ask the headmaster to let Harry's other friends and family know as well.

Draco walked back into his bedroom, changed into his pajamas and slid under the covers. He whispered "nox" and was asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow. The first real sleep he had since coming back from school.

"**********"

Two days later on earth Harry and Jo came back through the doorway to almost the same place that they had left from.

"Are you sure this will work?" Harry asking touching the medallion he now wore around his neck to mask his presence and appearance. It wasn't supposed to change the way he looked it was more supposed to just not draw attention to himself. 

"Well if it doesn't we will be the first to know." Jo commented walking toward London

"Thanks" Harry said rolling his eyes at her and she just smirked back at him that smirk that reminded him of Draco Malfoy. After getting to know his sister more Harry noticed she had a lot of Slytherin traits. "You would make a good Slytherin," he commented out loud.

"Really? Not Gryffindor?" Jo asked surprised

"Well yeah you would be good in Gryffindor too, but the Slytherin in you stands out more."

"Oh, but didn't you say it was bad to be in Slytherin?" 

"Well I thought that at first when I first started at Hogwarts because I didn't know anything about magic or the wizard world. As a matter of fact the Sorting Hat almost put me in Slytherin." 

"Sorting Hat?" 

"Yeah, the hat the sorts everyone into their houses their first year."

"Oh, the one that you were able to get that sword from when you were fighting in the Chamber that year?" 

"That's the one. Well it said I would do well in Slytherin but I talked it out of it so it put me in Gryffindor. Up until we got to know each other I thought it was because of what the headmaster said that Voldemort left part of his power or something with me when he cursed me but now I am not so sure.  But since being friends with Draco I have come to rethink my first impression of Slytherins. They are not all bad mind you; you still want to watch your back. But the saying that all dark wizards came from Slytherin is a lie. Most of the dark wizards come from Slytherin but you and I know the most treacherous of all dark wizards didn't come from Slytherin." Harry finished in a hard voice

Jo clenched her fists thinking about what Harry told her about Peter Pettigrew betraying their parents he had been from Gryffindor.

"I don't agree with all of the beliefs Slytherins have about muggles and purebloods but they can be very cunning and resourceful even tricky if need be. And I have found out lately that being cunning, tricky and resourceful is not a bad thing and can even save you from being killed."

"Or at least keep you from being betrothed to a Harpy and not be fried by a wyvern." Jo joked thinking about the last place they visited before going back to Glimmering Water. They had barely gotten out of there without being married or cooked. 

Harry just gave a snort "That little bit of dirt as you call it. Its not a bad thing."

"Yes it lets you think like them. But the trick is to not let that little bit of dirt as I call it turn into a whole mountain"

"True" Harry agreed

They walked on silence for a while they could not go back the exact way they came since the doors to the underground only opened from the inside. They had to take the long way into London and took the public transport to the street before the Leaky Cauldron.

They entered the Leaky Cauldron and stopped for a moment to let their eyes adjust to the light and then proceeded to the back alley. No one inside seemed to really pay close attention to them so Harry and Jo knew as long as they didn't draw a lot of attention to themselves they would go mostly unnoticed today. Harry reached up and tapped the stone on the back wall and the doorway opened to Diagon Alley.

"As Hagrid said when I first came here 'Welcome to Diagon Alley' " Harry said

"Wow" was all he got in return from Jo

Harry snickered after spending over a month getting to know his sister he was still amazed that she found everything so fascinating, he hoped it always stayed that way.

Jo just kind of glowered at him "Now James (they had decided not to use Harry's real name while here) you know how I am" 

"Yes, yes I know _so much to learn/see and so little time_" he mimicked "You are just like a sponge do you know that? You just soak up everything I don't know how you do it" 

"Come on now you are just like me only you started later. You soak up things just as easily you were just never given the chance. Think about everything you have seen and learned these last few weeks.

Harry thought for a moment and he had to agree.

By this time they were at the entrance of Gringotts and Jo had paused to read the inscription on the doors. Then they proceeded inside Jo looked around Harry had told her that the bank was run by goblins but these goblins didn't look like any goblins she had ever seen before. These goblins looked pretty well behaved. 

They got to the front of the line and Harry said, "I would like to check the contents of my safe and make a withdrawal" 

"Of course do you have your key?" the goblin behind the desk asked 

"Certainly" Harry replied passing over the small key

The goblin took it and looked at it for a moment and handed it back "This seems to be in order"

"My sister would also like to do the same" Harry said

"I see and does she have her key?" 

"Of course" Jo replied handing him the small golden key she had gotten in her letter those years ago

"Well everything here is in order I will have someone take you there" he said gesturing to another goblin standing nearby

"I would like to change my name in your register if that is possible, please" Jo said quietly

"Of course what would the new name be please"? 

"Josephine Masters" 

"Certainly we will make that change directly Miss Masters" 

"Thank-you" Jo replied and turned and followed Harry to the cart and climbed inside

"Get ready for the roller coaster ride of your life" Harry whispered

"Harry I have never been on a roller coaster" Jo hissed back nervously

Harry just smirked as the cart took off.

Jo sat stiffly for a bit until she got used to the rough ride and then she started to relax and look around and tried to see what was around her but the cart moved so fast that she couldn't see much she did catch a puff of flame as the whizzed by one place.

"Was that a _dragon_ back there?" she asked wide-eyed looking at Harry

"They say there might be some dragons here guarding some of the vaults so it is possible" Harry replied back and he smiled as Jo's eyes just seemed to widen some more in surprise.

The cart slowed to a halt and the goblin got out of the cart "Lamp please" he said and Harry handed him one of the lamps. The goblin turned and walked over to Harry's vault "Key please" he said and Harry handed him the little key and the goblin put the key in the door and unlocked it for Harry. 

Both Harry and Jo paused for a moment and then went inside Jo had picked up the other lamp from the cart so they would be able to see inside the vault. It appeared to have mostly money stacked on a table but at a closer look further back into the vault on the floor behind the table was a trunk not unlike the one Mad Moody had last year. But it had only five different locks and Harry wondered where the keys were to open it. They looked around and this appeared to be the only other thing in the room so they went over to it. Harry reached out and touched the top of the trunk and the first lock snapped open causing them to both jump a bit. 

Harry reached over and opened the trunk and a small gasp escaped his mouth. Inside there were many books, many of them appeared to be photo albums. Also sitting on top was a letter with his name on it. Harry picked up the letter and opened it and started to read aloud

_Dear Son, _

If you are reading this letter in your vault it means we can no longer be with you … 

The letter continued on explained many things and about how Peter was to be the secret keeper after and that should anything happened Harry could always contact him. Harry just growled at this. They letter said he could go to the other marauders for help no matter what anyone said and to always trust Prof Dumbledore. The letter also went on to explain again why he and Jo were separated at birth for their protection. It went on to say that not long after they found out about having twins that Lily had a dream about her children now Lily was so sure that they dream was real that she decided to have these trunks made ready for her children. Inside were the things she believed would help them in their lives. The letter also said that the contents of Harry's trunk were very different then what was in his sister's trunk. James went on to say that he was not sure if he believed the dream or not but Lily had been so sure that to please her he helped her gather the things in each of the trunks and put the charms on them to open only for each of them. The keys to the rest of the locks were under the letter and that to shrink the trunk just close the lid and touch the small red dot to the right of the first lock. Lily had charmed it to do this knowing that when Harry read the letter he would still be under age and not allowed to use magic outside of Hogwarts yet. 

Harry grabbed the keys from the trunk and closed the lid and touched the small dot and the trunk shrank enough so that he could put it into his pocket. He then pulled open his money pouch and retrieved some money for himself. 

"We can investigate what all they left me later there are five different compartments on that thing and I have a feeling the are all full" 

"Ok" Jo said standing 

They both left the vault and looked at the goblin "We are ready to go to my sister's vault now" Harry said 

"Certainly" he said "Key please" holding out his hand Jo looked confused for a moment and they handed over the key. The goblin walked over to the vault next to Harry's and opened the door. 

"It figures right next door to each other," Jo snorted

They looked around in Jo's vault and she also had a trunk like Harry's with a letter that said pretty much the same thing as his did so she shrank her trunk and put it into her pocket gathered some money so she could get a wand and maybe a broomstick and together they left the vault. 

The ride back went pretty much the same and the ride to their vault and they soon found themselves outside of Gringotts back in Diagon Alley.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: see chapter 1

Thanks to those that are reading…. Please r/r if you can I would like to know how I am doing.

"******************"

They stood for a moment on the street just gazing down Diagon Alley and then Jo spoke "So where to first?" 

Harry glanced at her "I think we should get your wand first lets go to Ollivander's that's the best place." He said and started walking down the street with Jo a half a step after him. 

Jo kept looking wide-eyed at many things and she wished to herself that they had more time so she could look at everything properly. They come to the storefront and she saw the sign above the door _Makers of fine wands since 382 BC. _Harry just pushed open the door and walked into the store. Jo hurried to follow him. 

"Well and who might you be?" a voice from the back called and then Jo looked up to see an elderly man standing on a ladder

"Jo Masters" she replied

"Here to buy a wand I suppose. Why else would you come into my store" he smiled. He come over to her and looked her up and down noticing that she was older then most children that come into his store looking for a wand "What happened your first wand?" 

"Um… this will be my first wand" Jo said quietly

"Really? Bit old to be getting a wand for the first time aren't you?"

Jo just looked down and scuffed her feet "I guess but I didn't know much about this until this summer and James said I should get a wand" waving her hand in Harry's direction

Mr. Ollivander moved his gaze to Harry and gave him a piercing look "Yes, he is quit correct you should get a wand. You are taking good care of the wand I sold you aren't you my dear boy? Eleven inches holly very supple with a single phoenix feather wasn't it? " He questioned Harry

Harry's eyes widened for a moment knowing he was recognized but he nodded anyway.

"Good, good to hear." Then he turned back to Jo giving her a piercing look also "I must say I never thought I would be selling _you _an wand Miss _Masters"_ Both Jo and Harry gasped and Harry started to reach for his wand when Mr. Ollivander put up his hand "Don't worry I will not speak to anyone about this. I can tell you are trying not to be noticed. If I didn't have to look closely at my customers I would not have noticed. Now Miss Masters which is your wand hand?"

Jo hesitated for a minute

"Well come on" Ollivander said almost impatiently

Jo opened her mouth to reply when Harry spoke "She can use both hands equally Mr. Ollivander" 

"Oh, I see well another tricky customer not unlike yourself I suppose it must run in the family." Turning to Jo pulling out a tape measure "Hold out your arms my dear" 

Jo did as she was told and he started measuring from shoulder to finger on both arms wrist to elbow, around her head, shoulder to floor and Mr. Ollivander starting going on about how the wands were made, etc. When Jo noticed that he was across the room pulling boxes from the shelf and the tape measure was measuring her waist on its own. "Yes well I am sure we have the perfect wand here somewhere. You can stop now," Mr. Ollivander said and the tape measure dropped to a heap on the floor. He came back over with several boxes and set them on the counter. 

"Lets see, yes try this one, 10in holly unicorn hair" Jo reached up to hold it but as soon as she touched it "No, no that's not it try this one ebony and phoenix feather rather rigid 11in" Jo reached up again taking the wand in her left hand (she liked to keep her right hand free for other things that may be needed) "Give it a wave" she waved the wand and brown goop came out the end and started to drip on the floor. "Guess not try this one" handing her another wand but this one did nothing. Mr. Ollivander gave her wand after wand none seemed to be working right and he appeared to be enjoying himself, while Jo was just getting frustrated. 

"Don't worry it took me several tries to get the right wand" Harry whispered to her while Mr. Ollivander was off gathering more boxes

"It did?" Jo started to look relieved

"Not this many tries, but several." Eyeing the small pile of wands on the counter. "Mr. Ollivander is the best he will find your wand in here somewhere I know he will" Harry said firmly.

Mr. Ollivander came back after a few minutes carrying only one box. A very small box for a wand and had a thoughtful look on his face. "Very unusual but still we will see." He pulled out a small wand that was maybe at the most 6in in length. He handed it to Jo who took it in her left hand immediately she knew _this _was her wand. It seemed like a warm glow surrounded her and when she gave the wand wave silver sparks streamed out the end. "Yes, bravo, very good… well how curious" 

Jo looked at Mr. Ollivander sharply "What's curious?" 

Mr. Ollivander snorted, "That's exactly what he said" motioning to Harry "when I said the same thing about his wand. You see Miss Masters I remember every wand I sold, every single one. This wand that has a dragonheart string for a core and is made of rowan or mountain ash as some call it. It has been in this shop since before my great-great grandfather's time. It is a very special wand for we do not make wands out of rowan anymore they tend to be too much for the wizard because rowan has very powerful magical properties of its own without the help of the magical core that is why this one is so small. Your mother told me that both of you would have very unusual wands and when your brother came to get his wand I remembered what she said that is why it did not take me as long to find his wand. I had not remembered what she said until this last time I was looking on the shelves. I thought of this wand for it is one of the most unusual ones I have and the last one that was made of this same wood. But no matter the wand chooses the wizard or in your case the witch."

Jo looked down at the small piece of wood in her hand and gave it another wave and watched the sparks appear and smiled "Its perfect" she said glancing back up at Mr. Ollivander he just nodded.

"That will be 12 Galleons, Miss Masters" Jo handed him the money and she and Harry left the shop.

They walked toward the apothecary to get some potion ingredients they passed the shops selling robes, books and brooms. They would be back to look at the brooms later. After a couple of minutes Jo heard Harry snicker

"What's so funny?" she asked raising and eyebrow.

"Nothing" he said still trying not to laugh

"What" she demanded

"It's just so small" Harry said snickering some more

"My wand?" Jo questioned 

"Yes, I think that is the smallest wand I have ever seen. I didn't even know they made wands that small" 

"Its perfect" Jo huffed not liking Harry making fun of her wand

"Sorry, it just so _cute_ and it fits you" 

"Humph…. It's still perfect. It may be small but that's great it will be easy to hide." 

Harry rolled his eyes "Only you would think of that" 

"What?" 

"The fact that their wand is small so it is easy to hide. Just don't use it for a stake or something" 

"Oh, lord I wouldn't want to do that" Jo shuddered "It took long enough just to find this one in the first place" 

They walked in silence the rest of the way to the apothecary where they were going to get some potion equipment and ingredients. Harry was going to try and teach Jo the basics of potion making. He hoped he didn't bungle it up too bad. They had already started on transfiguration at least what they could do without a wand anyway. And also some DADA but most of the creatures they talked about Jo knew about anyway since she already had a good knowledge of magical creatures and what was considered dark creatures and how to defend against them. What she didn't know about was how to defend against dark magic or what could be considered dark magic if the intent was behind it. So they went over the basics of spell casting and using a wand for the spell casting. Jo could use magic a bit but the magic she used was either using an already spelled item and some wandless magic to some extent. She also learned some Wicca magic from Willow when she was at the Hellmouth. Magic using a wand was different for her and something she was eager to learn. 

Harry on the other hand had been learning how to fight hand to hand and with a variety of weapons from bows to swords. He had also learned about some magical/dark creatures that have not been taught at Hogwarts yet and also learned about beings from other realms. 

They made it to the apothecary and bought some basic potion equipment including some scales and a cauldron. They also bought some books and ingredients that they would not be able to get where they were staying. Then they headed back to the Quality Quidditch supplies where Jo was going to look at broomsticks.  Jo looked over the broomsticks and decided to get the latest model of Nimbus broom the 2004. She loved to fly but didn't think that she would be using her broom as much a Harry did. After all she would not be playing seeker for a Quidditch team or any of the other positions so figured for what she would be using the broom for the Nimbus 2004 would do well enough. The Firebolt may be a better broom for racing and have many great features but Jo didn't believe she would get any use out of all of those extra features. The 2004's were supposed to be just a fast as a Firebolt and just as maneuverable it just didn't have as many 'bells and whistles' as a Firebolt. 

After buying Jo's broom they headed back to the Leaky Cauldron where they could make there way out into the muggle world and then to a place where they could open the doorway to go back to Glimmering Water. 

"*********************"

The next morning back in Glimmering Water both Harry and Jo pulled the trunks they got from their vaults into the small sitting room of their tree house and enlarged them. They decided to open Harry's first.

He opened the first lock and found many books and papers. Mostly he found photo albums and letters from friends of his parents. He also found 2 journals that turned out to be from his parents telling him about their times at school and after they got married. 

"Hey look at this!" Harry exclaimed "Its another map of Hogwarts, like the one I told you about that the Weasley twins gave me"

"The Marauders map?" Jo asked

"Yeah that's the one. Dad must have had another one made. I wonder if you got one too" 

"Maybe, we will find out after we finish looking at your trunk"

So Harry kept looking the next part of the trunk had books. "Great Hermione would love this" Harry grumbled taking note of the book _Hogwarts: A History_

Jo snickered but sobered when she looked at some of the titles of the books "Um, Harry some of these books appear to talk about turning into an animal. And this—" 

"This one is in the restricted section of the library and this one and –" Harry stopped and scanned the book titles "Most of these books are in the restricted section even the ones teaching about becoming animagus. Here is one about potions and one about defense and supposed dark arts." Harry said pointing to different books. "Hey this one," pulling out one book, "says it was written by Lily Potter. I didn't know mum wrote a book" 

"Really? What is it?" Jo asked curiously

"Its about potions and it is easy to understand too" he commented scanning a couple of pages "Not like those books Snape assigns us each year. Wow this will really help" 

Jo snickered "Kind of like those computer books I have seen." 

"What computer books?" Harry asked

"Oh, I don't know if they have them over here but in America there is a whole series of books on how to do things with or on a computer the titles all end in 'for Dummies' they are a bunch of books the explain everything in 'plain English' so people that have not used a computer before can understand." 

"Must be something like that," Harry said looking back inside the trunk "Hey here's another one. This is the book Hagrid assigned third year" picking up the book noticing that it was firmly taped shut with spell tape.

"Why is it taped closed?" Jo asked

"Its bites"

Jo gave him a strange look "If you say so" a note of disbelief in her voice

"No really it does unless you stroke the spine of the book"

"Okay" doubtlfully

"Do you want to see?" Harry asked 

"No, no that's ok" holding up her hands "Who am I to doubt. You know more about this then I do. If you say that book bites then I believe you" 

"Trust me it does."

Jo made no more comments and Harry turned back to his trunk opening the next part only to find more books.

"Great more books"  
Jo made no comment but picked up a piece of parchment and studied it for a moment "Um, Harry?"  
"What?"  
"Well I am not sure because you know I never really went to any formal school public or private but this looks suspiciously like a lesson plan"

"Huh?" Harry grabbed the parchment and studied it "This is a lesson plan. Wait this is stuff for fifth year lessons. Defense, transfiguration, potions, history and –" he trailed off "This is the whole fifth year lessons and part of sixth year too." He finished sounding confused "But why would mum include this in my trunk?" 

"I don't know"  
"What I mean is there is bound to be some changes to stuff and new things developed since she put this trunk together so how can this help me now."

"Well think about it Harry. If you already know what was required when she went to school then all you need to worry about is what is new since mom and dad were in school." Jo said looking over the books "Um, Harry what does apparate mean?" 

"Apparate means to disappear from one place and appear in another. Why?"

"Is it something you would learn this year?" 

"Um, no I don't think so."

"Well I guess mom thought you should there is a whole book in here about it" she said pointing to a thick book

Harry just glanced at the book no longer surprised that it was included in his trunk and proceeded to open the next part and found more books and again a lesson plan only this one included the rest of the lessons for sixth year and all of seventh year. Harry then opened the last lock on the trunk and let out a small gasp at what he found.

Jo's looked at the items in the trunk and looked somewhat confused "Um, Harry what is all of this stuff?" 

"I am not sure I know some of it like the sneakoscope and the foe glass" he said pointing to something that looked more like a mirror. "And here is some Floo powder" holding up a small bag

"Ok, but what about the rest of the stuff? I mean look at all of this. Here's a ring and a wand of some sort and a set of bracers. What would you need bracers for, I know why I would need them but you don't fight battles the way I do" Jo said looking through the stuff in the trunk. She looked up after a moment to see Harry looking at her "What?" 

He just arched one eyebrow giving her a small smirk "Don't fight battles like you do?" 

"Well, ok you usually don't fight battles like I do. You mostly use magic I mean I usually hit first and use weapons. Bracers are usually for help with fighting some even have spells or charms on them to help with protection or weapon proficiently"

Harry looked at the items in the trunk and pulled out a piece of parchment, a very long piece of parchment.

"What's that?" Jo asked 

"It looks like a list of the items it shows a picture and it describes what each one is or does." 

"Really?"

"Yeah, lets see the ring is a 'ring of wizarding' it's supposed to increase the amount of magic you can use before becoming too drained by double. That certainly could come in handy. The wand is supposed to cast lightening and the bracers are supposed to be for protection." Harry said frowning "They must have some spells or charms on them"

"They must but what about these" Jo said pointing to several bottles with liquid in them

"Hmm" Harry said looking at the parchment "those are not listed here. Do they have labels on them?" 

"Just a sec" Jo said reaching for one "Yeah, this one says 'Healing', must be for healing I guess." She said putting it back and picking up another "This one says 'antidote' don't have to explain that one" grabbing another "Cures poison and heals minor wounds" reaching for the next one "Protection from fire" she kept grabbing them "Magic shielding, invisibility, regeneration, protection from cold" there were more but she stopped looking confused at Harry.

Harry in turn was also looking confused some of those potions he had never heard of them he thought of something "Mum's book!" he said excited reaching over to where he had put it earlier. Opening it he quickly leafed through the pages "Yes, here it is the 'protection from fire', magic shielding." Flipping through some more pages "They are all here she wrote this book and put the recipes for those potions in it too. Along with most of the ones I would learn at Hogwarts" 

"But Harry how would she know about these potions? I mean it sounds like some of them are ones that even your potions Professor wouldn't know."

"True and some of these ingredients listed are not any that I am familiar with and I don't think I would be able to get them in earth realm."

"That must have been some dream our mother had about us to put this stuff together for you"

"True and she must have known about at least the existence of other realms, also. I wonder what she put in your trunk?"

"I am almost afraid to look" Jo commented

"Well let's look now I want to know. It will take forever to go through this list. These trunks hold more then you think. They usually have a charm on them to allow them to hold more then what it looks like they can hold."

"I noticed that." Jo said turning to her trunk and opening the first lock. 

They found pretty much the same stuff as what Harry had in the first part of the trunk they only difference was she found a map that at first glance she thought it was another Marauder's Map but it wasn't, their mother called it 'the Traveler's Map' and when the person held it and said the words 'I am traveling and I am lost' it showed a map of where ever the person was to include buildings, any secret passages and also like the Marauders Map it showed you who or what else was around. To clear the map the person only said 'I found my way' and it would go back to being blank again. 

The next part they found _books_ almost the same ones that Harry had except not so many that were about supposed dark magic. Many of hers were about Ancient Runes but she also had the ones about becoming animagus and the same potions book their mother wrote along with _Hogwarts: A History_. The next 2 sections of her trunk included the same things, as Harry's the lessons for years 5-7 at Hogwarts. It was the last section that surprised them. They both expected it to be pretty much the same as Harry's but they were wrong.

"Weapons, why would mum put weapons in your trunk?" Harry asked more to himself then to Jo but she answered anyway. 

"It must have to do with the dream she wrote about. She said she put these together after she had that dream. She must have seen that I would need them more then the magical items you have in yours. I mean take a look at the map. The Marauders map only shows Hogwarts the Travelers map shows where ever the person is at mom must have known something to include something like that." Jo paused and found the parchment listing everything in this part of the trunk "Hmm… gloves of healing, bracers of protection, bloodstone ring… hey Spike could use this it calms bloodlust then he wouldn't have to feed on real blood this would take care of it. And here is another ring that would protect him from sunlight." Jo said excited "We are going to have to find him so I can give these to him. Wow look at these" she said pulling out a set of sais looking at them closely.

"They look like they are made out of wood" Harry said, "You don't suppose mum knew you would need sharp wooden weapons do you?" he said half joking 

Jo went over to the fireplace and stuck one of the sais into the fire for a few seconds and pulled it back out 

"What did you do that for?" 

"Witchwood" she mumbled

"What?" 

"These are made out of witchwood"

"And what is that?" 

"It is the wood many tribes of elves use to make their weapons out of. They don't use it for things like bows but they do use it for stuff like swords and knives and it appears these too." She said waving the sai.

"But what good it is it to have a weapon made out of wood except to stake a vamp or something"  
"Well, witchwood is different I am not sure but I think it can still be used to stake vamps but witchwood doesn't come from earth realm it comes from another. Many elves use it in their weapons because they can not bare the touch of most metals." She said looking back into the trunk "Ah, silver" she commented pulling out a set of daggers. "And what are these?" pulling out a set of battle-axes and then a scythe. "Clothes?" she questioned pulling out some cloth and some boots. 

"Hey an invisibility cloak" Harry said grabbing the cloth "Wait no its not but it sure is close" 

"Hm… the parchment says it's a 'cloak of shadows' and boots are 'boot of stealth', jeez what was mom thinking that I was going to be a thief or something?" Jo chuckled

Harry snorted, "Looks like you got potions too" pointing to the row of bottles "And what's this necklace?" holding up a silver chain with a small silver amulet at the end. The amulet had a small clear stone in the middle surrounded by making that looked like runes.

"Well the parchment says that you have one too." 

"Really" looking back into the last part of his trunk "Here it is" 

"It says that if the stone is clear it means the other person wearing the necklace is fine and in good health, if the stone turns green the person is injured/sick and needs assistance, if it turns red the other person is in mortal danger and if it turns black the other person is dead. It also says that it allows the wearer to teleport or apparate to where the other person is located even if there are wards or anti-apparation spells in place. Hey, the next thing is a magic mirror that would let me talk to you… you have one too. All we have to do is hold it and call the other persons name, lets see if it works."

Both Jo and Harry picked up their mirror and Harry said "Jo" he almost dropped the mirror when her face appeared instead of his.

"Hey this is cool" Jo said seeing Harry's face in her mirror "Now we can talk to each other while you are at school" they both put down the mirrors "Look there are 2 more, do you have more also?" 

Harry looked over to his trunk "Yes I do so we could actually give these to someone else so we could keep in contact with them. I can pretty much guess who you will be giving one of yours to" 

"Oh really an who would that be?"

"Your guardian of course, Spike" 

"Yep you are right. I suppose you will give one to Sirius Black" 

"Most likely when I see him next. Don't know who I will give the second one to. What about you?"  
"Don't know. You could give one to Ron or Hermione." 

"No, Ron would never leave me alone and Hermione would be too busy trying to figure out how it works. Besides the other would be upset if I gave it to one and not the other."

"What about that boy you contacted, you know the one you wouldn't let me meet" Jo said trying to pout.

"Jo he wasn't dressed."  
"So he was naked" smiling

"No!! but he didn't have any clothes on… I mean he just had a towel. Anyway I just might give the other one to Draco. He has been a good friend and it would be great to be able to keep in touch with him. I might see about contacting him when we go back so I can get my letter and school stuff. Maybe he could meet us at Diagon Alley."

"Sure, we'll see if the Ancient One would be willing to help us again." 

"I hope so but I don't want to have her use too much of her power" 

"I know but she will tell us if she can help or not. She may be old but she is wise and still holds much power." 

"You still wish she would teach you don't you?" 

"Yes, she is a greater dragon, more powerful then the ones that live on earth now. The greater dragons have very powerful magic it would be a wonderful honor if she would let me learn from her."

"I know I gathered that and to tell the truth I would like to learn from her also. I know she could teach me… well actually both of us a lot." 

"True" Jo agreed looking back in her trunk and Harry looking into his.

"Hey, what's this bag? The list says 'bag of holding' and has a notation that says 'Mary Poppins carpet bag' what do you suppose that means?" Jo said confused

Harry looked confused for a second then remembering the movie Mary Poppins that he had seen one time while staying at Mrs. Figg's one day. "Oh, its like in the movie Mary Poppins she had a carpet bag that was like a bottomless bag and held all sorts of things."

"Hm, the list also says will it will hold nothing sharp or bigger then the opening of the bag. Be sure any weapons are in sheathes and arrows are secured in a quiver and do not put one bag inside the other." Shrugging

"I have one too and a potion bag that is supposed to hold like 20 potions, it also says do not put inside bag of holding" 

"I have one too" 

"It would seem that we have a lot of the same things but many different things" 

"Yes. I also think I know why my books include Ancient Runes and yours don't. Some of these weapons have some writing on them I bet they are runes and those books will tell me what they are and what they do."

"Probably. Like you said that must have been some dream mum had to put this stuff together and to get dad to help her too." 

"Yes. I think this trunk will be going lots of places with me. Especially since it can be shrunk and will fit into my pocket or even the bag of holding." 

"I know mine will be going with me to Hogwarts" Harry said grinning

"Bet your friends will like looking at this stuff" 

"Oh, no they are not going to find this, are you kidding I just hear Hermione _'Harry, you know that is against the rules to have those books they are in the restricted section' _Plus everything else she would say and then want to do research about all this stuff. No way and the lesson plan for the next 3 years of school. Uh-uh I am _not_ telling I would be stuck in the library or in detection with Snape or Filch for like the whole year. No thanks" Harry ranted 

Jo just started laughing.

"Its not funny. You have never heard Filch….. _It's a shame they let the old punishments die out…hang you by the wrists for a few days…still got the chains._" Harry retorted 

By this time Jo was howling with laughter "Hang you by the wrists?" Jo managed to get out between breaths "I guess they don't have you copying lines or something."

Now it was Harry's turn to start laughing by the time he was done they both had tears running down their face "Oh, god I can't believe it that is almost exactly what Draco said our first year when we got detention with Hagrid." 

"Really?" 

"Yeah" nodding

"Well lets look at the rest of our things it will probably take the rest of the day."  
"Ok, I suppose we should wait until a couple of days pass before we try to contact Draco again and see if he can meet us at Diagon Alley say on Aug 1st I should have my letter by then"

"Yeah that would be best" agreeing with him.

They both turned back to their trunks and continued to look through the items inside.

Jo went back to the first part of her trunk and started looking at the picture albums and such then she came across the book that had the family tree listed. She looked it over and gave a small chuckle.

"What?" Harry asked looking up "What's that?" 

"Our family tree" Harry scooted across to take a look

"Wow guess I really am a _true Gryffindor_ pointing out that Gordic Gryffindor was one of their ancestors on their fathers side"

"Yeah but look here no wonder that hat wanted to put you in Slytherin" pointing to something on their mom's side

"Wicked!!" Harry said 

Jo just laughed, "I didn't know he went to Hogwarts"

"He didn't but if he did that hat would have put him in Slytherin I am sure. I mean take a look at all the stories about him even muggles know about him and his exploits." 

"True most people would have no idea who Gordic Gryffindor was but almost everybody has heard of Merlin. The things he did during King Author's time are enough to say he would have been a Slytherin. But Merlin doesn't seem the type to join the Dark Lord."

"No I don't think he would but if I remember correctly the Sorting Hat sang my first year 

'Or perhaps in Slytherin you'll make your real friends those cunning folk use any means to achieve their ends.' And Merlin certainly was cunning and did pretty much anything to get things done."

"True it would seem that being cunning that Slytherins would make good spies and infiltrators. I mean you have the brave Gryffindors to fight the battles and the loyal Hufflepuffs to support you and the smart Ravenclaws to plan and then the Slytherins to gather information and intelligence." 

Harry started laughing,  "You make it sound like some James Bond movie or something. Maybe we could give everybody code names or something" 

"Sure why not as long as I get to be 'M' " Jo said smirking as Harry just rolled his eyes.

"Now I just have one other question?" Harry asked

"What's that?" Jo asked

"Well I was wondering why your trunk included the lessons for Hogwarts. I mean mum's dream was pretty close except you don't attend Hogwarts. Unless she dreamed that you did and something happened that she didn't see"

"Most likely it was ending up on the Hellmouth I bet mom didn't dream that."

"But she must have dreamt something about I mean she even including a book about people with hyperactive senses just like you have. She had to have dreamt about you going to Hogwarts. I wonder what changed."

"I don't know Harry but I am not going to worry much about it. Learning this stuff will help me anyway even if I don't go to Hogwarts."

"True" Harry agreed going back to looking in his trunk and Jo doing the same.

"************"

About a week before the end of July in earth realm Draco Malfoy was again getting out of the shower when he heard a voice coming from the mirror. He quickly grabbed his robe and wand and went over to the mirror. "Whose there?" holding up his wand taking no chances.

"Relax Draco its me" Harry said as the fog cleared and his face appeared in the mirror "How are things there?" 

"Everybody is still in an up roar about you supposedly missing. The Daily Profit is offering a reward for anybody that sees you or gets a picture of you. Aurors are looking everywhere I think they even have someone staying close to where the muggles live to see if they are hiding you. They also are looking for your godfather thinking he may have kidnapped you."

"Great that is just what he needs as if they weren't after him enough."

"That's the good news the bad news is there was a Death Eater attack right in the middle of London." 

"In London? Where? What did they attack? And has that prat Fudge finally come out and said that Voldemort is back" Harry asked and noticed that Draco flinched.

"No, he hasn't and I think I remember hearing the place was the headquarters for some people called Watchers" 

"The Watchers Council?" Harry asked

_"What about the Watchers Council?"_ Jo asked from the background

Harry turned his head and said "Draco says the Death Eaters attacked the Watchers Council in London" 

_"What!?! Why? What danger are they to someone like him?"_

"Um, Harry does she know something about them?" Draco asked

Harry turned back to Draco "You could say that. Listen Draco I am going to be at Diagon Alley in Aug 1st do you think you could meet me there? Say about noon time at Madam Malkin's I need to get some new robes this year."

"You want to meet me?" Draco almost squeaked, "Will Weasley and Granger be there?" 

"I don't know I haven't talked to them. They usually don't go until closer to the start of the term." 

"You haven't talked to them?" 

"No"

"Not at all?"  
"No, Draco you are the only one from earth realm I have – oops um forget I said that ok" 

Draco grinned at Harry now he knew why nobody could find him. He continued like he hadn't heard what Harry had just said "I managed to send a note to the Headmaster saying that you were ok and to please let the others know you were all right as well." 

"That's great so you think you will be able to meet me"

"Hopefully, my father shouldn't have a problem. It will be Narcissa that will be the problem." 

Harry nodded noticing for the first time that Draco always referred to his mother by her first name and not as mum or mother. "That's great and if you can could you find out anything about that attack in London."

"Sure. You aren't traveling alone are you?" Draco asked concerned

"No, Jo will most likely come along although you probably won't see her. She will most likely be my _shadow_ for the day so to speak. Make sure nothing happens to me" 

Suddenly there was a noise behind Draco and the door opened he turned around his wand coming up "Hello father" he said quietly

Lucius merely looked at Draco for a second and then glanced at the mirror seeing Harry's face for a split second and then it disappeared. The fog in the mirror cleared and all he saw was his reflection.

"**********************"

Again please r/r if you can.


	7. Chapter 7

I own nothing except Joesphine everything else belongs to their owners

A/N: Please somebody review I need some feed back is this story any good is it getting better… please help me. Sorry took so long to update.

~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 7

Harry and Jo made their way through Diagon Alley toward the robe shop it was almost time to meet Draco. They had been back for a couple of days. They had met Spike and Oz at Fagin's. Jo gave Spike the two rings she had found in her trunk. She thought he was going to cry when she gave him the one that allowed him to see the sun again. He in turn gave her papers the stated he was her legal guardian. 

Harry had gotten his Hogwarts letter on his birthday with his school list and a notice that he was a prefect. He promptly sent a letter back refusing the position. He did not want it and knew the main reason he had been picked was because he was 'the-boy-who-lived' and not because he would be a good prefect. He knew his head of house would be surprised and also somewhat ticked but he didn't care. He had enough problems without having to deal with being a house prefect. 

They got to the robe shop and Harry saw Draco already waiting inside looking anxious. Harry grinned and went inside. Jo was staying outside for the moment to keep and eye on things. 

Jo looked around Diagon Alley checking to see if there would be any danger finding none she relaxed a bit until she noticed a familiar face in the crowd moving toward her. She tensed as they approached "What do you want?" her eyes flashing

"I need to give you a message," they said

"Really? I would have never guessed." she said sarcastically rolling her eyes "Don't you have someone else to bug?"

"Well actually... no." They said smirking

"Watch it Whistler or the Slayer is going to get a new hat." Jo growled at him when his eyes widened

"Told ya about that did she?" he said more of a comment then a question "Just so you know this was not my idea so don't kill the messenger." 

Jo sighed getting irritated "Just give me the message already will ya" 

"Fine, the powers need you to find out the connection between the dark lord and the watchers council." he said

"What you have got to be kidding me. Those prats been chasing me for the last year maybe more and you want me to find out why some dark wizard wants to destroy them.... right." Jo ranted scowling

"They are not kidding," he said

"Fine and just how am I supposed to do that without getting caught?" crossing her arms

"I am sure you will find a way. But this might help." handing her an envelope

Jo took the envelope looking at the address

Josephine Masters

Third tree house on the right 

First clearing 

Land of Glimmering Water

She looked confused for a moment she looked up to ask Whistler what he thought he was doing finding him gone. She glared down at the envelope in her hand knowing what it contained without even opening it. She cursed under her breath in as many languages that she knew as she turned it over seeing the Hogwarts Crest on the back just confirmed what she already knew. She opened the letter seeing a list of school supplies what made her even more mad was the line in the letter that said "We are glad you have accepted...." she cursed more colorfully _Stupid powers didn't even give her a chance to say no_ she sighed _robes, yuck_ Jo turned and went to the robe shop where Harry was meeting Draco. _Well it won't be too bad with Harry being there and all wonder what house I will be sorted into?_ she thought remembering that the letter said she would be sorted right after the first year students. Jo got to the door just as Draco was leaving and Harry was following him out.

Harry's grin fell from his face when he saw Jo scowling. "What's wrong?" 

"Stupid powers..... didn't even give ma a chance to say no or come up with a different plan." Jo she muttered not really hearing Harry

"What are you mumbling about?" Harry asked

"Uh- what?" she looked at him

"I said what _are_ you mumbling about?" he asked again 

"Oh, stupid powers want me to find out why the dark lord would want to attack the Watchers Council" 

"Really?" 

"Yes and they didn't even give me an chance to come up with my own plan." she growled

"Oh so they already have a plan." 

"Yes" she said gritting her teeth

"And what is it?" 

"They're sending me to school." she said handing him the letter 

Harry's eyes widened for a moment then his face broke out into a grin "This is great!" 

Jo rolled her eyes "You would say that." she said annoyed

"What?" giving her an innocent look "I can't be happy that you will be in school with me?" 

"It's not that and you know it."

"Then what?" 

"You know I have never been to school before. I have no idea what to do." she groaned

Harry patted her back "Don't worry I'll protect you." he said smirking ducking the mock punch she sent his way "We also need to make sure you know enough to get into 5th year" he said seriously Jo nodded "Wonder what house you will be in?" he asked more to himself then to Jo

She just shrugged and Harry gave a sigh and then became all business "Ok first lets get your school books and other supplies then come back and get your robes. That way they wont look at me like I am mental for coming back to the store so soon." walking down the street

Jo nodded and mumbled "Great more books" thinking about the books their mother included in the trunks for them. Harry just snickered. "Good thing I got some money hope I got enough." 

"You should have if not I know I got extra but we can always go get more if we need to." 

Jo nodded absently following Harry down the street not noticing the pair of silver/gray eyes watching them. The figure turned to walk away light reflecting from the serpent headed cane they carried.

Jo and Harry completed getting her school supplies and got a bit more money from Gringotts so they wouldn't have to come back to Diagon Alley before the term started. Jo had also purchased Sooty Owl that she named Lani. 

Harry laughed saying "You would choose a black one." Jo just stuck out her tongue. 

The months passed in Glimmering Water and Jo was hard pressed to learn enough so she would be in 5th year with Harry and keep up with her other training the powers wanted her to learn. It was also included in Jo's letter to report to Hogwarts a day early it stated the train would be waiting at Kings Cross and it would leave at 9:30am. 

Harry and Jo thought it was so they could test Jo to see what year she should would be placed. Harry also decided to travel with Jo to avoid alot of fuss. 

~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aug 29th

~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry and Jo stepped through the doorway out into the small field just outside of London. It was late evening and they were going to stay at Fagin's that night and make their was to Kings Cross in the morning. 

The next day they made their way through the underground until they got off at the train station and made their way to Platform 9 ¾, the train was already waiting. They made their way onto the train and picked an empty compartment. 

They were just settling in when they heard a dog give an excited bark and someone saying "Slow down Padfoot! What's gotten into you?" 

Harry looked around going over to the door of the compartment and looked out the window only to jump back when a large black dog jumped up in the window. Jo jumped up but Harry stopped her "Relax that's Padfoot" she gave a nod and sat down. 

Harry grinned and went over to the window by then Moony was also at the window staring at him. "If I open the door do you promise not to knock me down?" asking the dog. 

Padfoot whined and licked the window but nodded. Harry opened the door and backed up letting Padfoot and Moony into the compartment. They came in Moony sat down on the same side as Jo while Padfoot lay down on the floor. 

"Hey, Moony." Harry said giving a small grin

Remus let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding "Harry? No wonder the headmaster wanted to be sure I came a day early he knew you would be on the train."

Harry snickered "Yeah he probably did since Jo is supposed to report a day early." nodding in Jo's direction

Remus glanced over at Jo for the first time "Hello, I am Remus Lupin" holding out his hand

Jo took it "I know" smirking at him when his eyebrows raised but frowned when Padfoot growled "Watch it flea bag or you will be barking alot higher when I am done." smirking at the way his eyes came up in surprise. And then laughed when Harry snickered.

"Relax Padfoot I stayed with her all summer." Harry said

"You still haven't told us who you are." Remus said looking at her

Jo smiled "Josephine Masters but you can call me Jo if you like" 

Remus nodded "I thought the Masters' line had died out about 120yr ago? I seem to remember reading something about the whole family being killed by the vampire Angelus." 

Jo gave Remus a dark look "It was in a way." 

"What do you mean?" Remus pressed wanting to make sure Harry's new friend was not a threat to him.

Jo gritted her teeth trying not to snap at him "I don't think that is any of your business." 

Padfoot growled and Remus opened his mouth to say something when Harry interrupted him "Jo, he only wants to make sure you aren't going to curse me or do any dark magic against me." 

Jo rolled her eyes "Protective much" she mumbled but Remus heard it and grinned 

"Sorry, its just Harry is like our- my family." he said hoping she didn't catch his slip

"I understand," grinning at him she shot a glance at Harry in question and he nodded.

Harry got up and closed the curtains to the compartment and locking the door he turned around seeing Jo closing the curtains at the window. Harry went back and sat down "Ok. Jo and I talked about this and we weren't sure at first we should tell you but seeing you both here we decided to tell you." turning to the dog "You can go ahead and change Sirius I trust her with _everything_ and after we explain you both will understand why." seeing the surprised looks he was getting. 

Sirius sat up and changed into his human form sitting in the seat on Harry's side "Jeez Harry where were you all summer? Nobody knew where you were not even Dumbledore. He wrote us and said you were safe but he didn't know where you were." 

Harry and Jo snickered when Sirius said that thinking of all the _safe_ places they visited. "I told you I was with Jo in about the safest place I could be." grinning seeing Jo trying hard to hold in her laughter

"As you said, but just who is Jo?" Sirius asked

"That is a long story but we have time." Harry said sitting back in the seat

"First of all let me answer your question about the Masters' family line. I am not from that family but William Masters is my guardian." Jo said 

Both Remus and Sirius nodded looking at Harry waiting for him to explain things. 

Harry shot Jo a grin and he began to speak "During my second year the headmaster called me to his office to give me something that mum left for me. It turned out to be a letter there was also a second letter." he paused seeing both Remus and Sirius stiffen "The second letter disappeared." 

"WHAT!?" Sirius shouted 

Jo's hands shot up to cover her ears it being too loud and her not expecting it. She still had some trouble with her senses when things happened unexpectedly.

"Don't shout" Harry hissed in a loud whisper looking at Jo "Are you alright?" he whispered quietly not wanting to cause his sister any more discomfort seeing her eyes tearing a bit. She looked at him nodding that she would be alright. Harry sighed in relief turned back to see Remus staring at Jo with wide eyes

"Its not possible." he murmured

"What?" Jo asked curious getting rather uncomfortable at his continued staring

"Remus what are you talking about?" Sirius asked, "What's not possible?" 

"Sirius look at her, look at her eyes," he said refusing to look away from Jo as if he didn't believe she was real

Sirius looked at Jo looking at her intently his eyes widened he glanced at Remus "Are you sure?" 

Remus was still gazing at Jo nodded "Yes I am sure plus I remember what she smells like and since we came into the compartment I have been wondering who she smelled like now I know." he paused "It's you isn't it?" Jo looked at him not saying anything "You're Rose, Harry's sister." 

Jo gave a small nod and opened her mouth to say something when she was engulfed by Sirius who had launched himself from his seat to give her a hug. 

"They couldn't find you all signs pointed to you being dead I was in prison by then and couldn't --" he stopped unable to continue he moved back to his seat eyes shiny. 

Remus was still staring she grinned at him "So Moony don't I get a hug?" Remus just reached out and grabbed Jo pulling her to him in a hug he pressed his nose to her hair taking a huge breath closing his eyes. He couldn't believe it she was still alive he had been very attached to her when she was small. More so then Harry it always seemed Sirius and Harry had a special bond and he and Rose had a bond. 

Jo hesitantly put her arms around him and he hugged her harder she felt him shaking she hugged a bit harder but not too hard not wanting to hurt him. 

"How?" Remus asked hoarsely still holding her not wanting to let go. 

Jo started to speak but her voice was muffled so she said "Moony I am not going anywhere." he let go and she pulled back some but for some reason she stayed sitting next to him instead of moving back toward the window seat. 

"As you know mom had that dream about us before we were born and it was decided to send me to stay with her best friend from Hogwarts and they had been killed in an accident in America." Sirius and Remus nodded they knew this part. "After the accident I was taken to a town called Sunnydale, CA" she saw Remus get very still she nodded "I see you have heard of it." he nodded slightly "It figures most creatures of the night know about Sunnydale" she saw both of them stiffen

"Don't worry Moony one of her good friends is a werewolf." they both relaxed 

Sirius got a confused look on his face "What's the big deal about Sunnydale?" 

Remus shook his head "No wonder we couldn't find you. But to grow up in a place like that." he shook his head again

Jo grinned at him "It was an adventure I tell you." 

"What's the big deal about Sunnydale? And why couldn't we find her if she was there?" Sirius said loudly getting impatient

Remus gave him a look "Sunnydale is the location of the current active Hellmouth." 

Sirius paled "You grew up on a Hellmouth?" Jo nodded "Jeez I bet it was an adventure and then some." he said 

"You have no idea." Jo commented and Harry laughed thinking about the stories Jo told him about Sunnydale. 

"Some of the things make my adventures seem like a walk in the park." Harry commented his laugh cut short at seeing his godfather and Remus stiffen he sobered "Sorry let me finish I left off with getting the letter from mum." Harry continued with the story. Part way though Jo left the compartment to use the toilet Remus just stayed staring at the door. "Remus are you alright?" Remus glanced at Harry then back to the door nodding

Sirius laughed, "You'll have to forgive him Harry, Moony was very attached to your sister."

"Really?" 

"Yes Moony and I love you both equally. But when you were little you seemed to attach yourself to me where as your sister attached herself to Moony. In fact if I remember correctly her first word was, Moony wasn't it Remus?"

"Oh?" Harry said looking down somewhat jealous

"Don't be jealous Harry like I said we love you both equally but your sister seemed to worm her way into Moony's heart the way no one not even me or your father could. We were best friends in school and everything but he still kept himself guarded but something about your sister made Moony open up and when she called his name for the first time he cried."

"What do you mean? We were separated at birth that's what the letters said." Jo said coming back into the compartment looking confused.

"No that is what was supposed to happen but things happened and it wasn't safe until you about a year old." Remus answered 

Jo nodded "Oh" 

"What I don't understand is why did it take so long for you to come to Hogwarts. I mean its been 3yrs why are you just starting now?" Remus asked

Jo grinned "Oh, that" she shot Harry a mischievous grin "Well you see --" she continued telling them about her life in Sunnydale how the powers chose her to be their fighter to how Spike aka William Masters became her guardian including that he is a vampire by the time she finished both Sirius and Remus were staring open mouthed.

Both Harry and Jo laughed at the looks on their faces. 

Remus seemed to recover first "So what are you doing here now?" 

Jo scowled "There was a Death Eater attack on the Watchers Council over the summer and the powers want me to find out the connection." 

"You don't look too happy." Sirius commented 

"I'm not the stupid prats didn't even let me come up with my own plan. I mean could have come up with something besides going to school." she said darkly

Harry smiled "Jo its not that bad you know. I will be there and I am sure you will get along with Ron and Hermione." 

"Sure if I get into your house." Jo said 

"What other house would you be in?" Sirius asked

Remus chuckled "She might get into her mother's house." Smirking at the look on Sirius' face

"Mum was in Slytherin?" Harry asked nobody really ever told him they told him about his father all the time and just said that he had Lily's eyes

Both Remus and Sirius looked confused "Yes, Harry she was didn't anybody ever tell you?" 

Harry shock his head no "They tell me all the time about father but nothing about mother just that we have the same eyes." 

Both of them looked chagrined realizing that they should have told Harry more about his mother.

"Well we can fix that right now we can tell both of you at once." Sirius said grinning he launched into the tale about how their mother and father met and got together. And how yes their mother was in Slytherin and was friends with the Malfoy's. It was in fact Lucuis and his wife that were supposed to take Jo but it ended up being his younger sister and her husband instead. That was why they had ended up waiting. 

"As a matter of fact you two and Draco used to play together although Ro-I mean Jo and Draco seemed to get along better then you boys did. I see you two still don't get along." Remus commented remembering Harry's third year. 

Harry smirked "Oh it's not so bad now we can actually be in the same room without hexing each other now." Grinning 

Jo snickered rolling her eyes remembering how Draco was the only one Harry contacted the whole time he was gone and she knew he gave Draco one of the mirrors their mother had left them. Thinking about that Jo made a quick decision she stood pulling down her bag she reached in and pulled out the mirror she still had left. She had given the other one to Spike. She held onto it for a minute then turned to Remus "I want you to have this, Moony." Holding the mirror out to him

"A mirror?" Remus asked

Harry had stood and pulled down his bag pulling out his mirror he had for Sirius "And I want you to have this one, Padfoot." Sirius looked equally confused "It's one of the ones mum left for us" Harry said as if that explained everything unfortunately it didn't. 

"It lets you talk to myself or Harry all you have to do is hold onto it and say our name. Mom left us three each" Jo said explaining

"That Lily left for you?" Remus looking a bit confused until he remembered "Those trunks" he stated 

"I had forgotten about those." Sirius said remembering now he chuckled "I remember James grumbling about them after Lily had that dream. I guess you found them in your vaults." Harry and Jo nodded 

Sirius was about to say more when they felt the train start to slow down he frowned Jo pulled the curtain at the window back seeing they were pulling into Hogwarts Sirius changed into Padfoot.

"Why exactly are you on the train anyway Remus?" Harry asked getting his owl down from.

"Oh didn't I tell you I am the DADA teacher again this year." Smiling at the surprised look on Harry's face then he sobered "I take it that no one besides us and the headmaster knows about any of what we talked about." Harry nodded "Not even Ron or Hermione?" 

Harry nodded again "We haven't told anybody." 

Remus nodded he looked at Jo and reached over to give her another hug "Its going to take some getting used to you being alive and using a different name now." 

Jo grinned "Sorry about that but until we got our letters from mom I didn't know what name my parents had given me everything was lost in the accident. So I got name Josephine Brown which is better then Jane Doe I guess and then when Spike started taking care of me I changed my last name to Masters." 

Remus nodded "that's ok it will just take a bit of time." Turning giving Harry and small hug as well he left the compartment following Padfoot off the train.

~*~*~*~*~

Please somebody review!!! Also what house do you think Jo should be in I am open to some suggestions and could put her in Harry's house or not. 

PJ


	8. Chapter 8

Jo and Harry exited the train after Remus and Padfoot. 

"Hello 'Arry" they heard and Harry turned to see Hagrid waiting for them "Have a nice summer?" 

"Hello Hagrid. Yes, I had the best summer?" 

"Good. Listen ol' Dumbledore sent me to take Miss Masters to the castle. He thought since she has never been here before she would like to take the boat ride across the lake instead of the carriage." 

Harry smiled looking over at Jo "You have to take the boat ride trust me you will love it."

She looked at Harry for a moment and shrugged looking over at Hagrid "Ok"

Hagrid gave a big smile "This way" turning to go to the boat waiting on the shore. When they got to the boat "Normally the students row across but you will hardly get the full effect if you are rowing with your back to everythin' you go ahead and sit in front I'll sit back here and row fer ya" Jo nodded getting into the boat "Here you'll need to 'old that" handing her a lamp. Hagrid got into the back of boat taking out his pink umbrella putting the end into the water muttering a spell the boat started to move forward slowly.

Jo was looking around at everything when she noticed that she didn't hear Hagrid rowing, she turned around to see he was just sitting there with the end of his umbrella in the water.

He smiled at her "You won't say anything will ya?" Jo smirked shook her head no and turned around to face the front again. The castle came into view and Jo let out a gasp "Beautiful isn't it?" Jo could only nod as she continued to look around.

They got to the castle to find Harry having a heated discussion with Prof. McGonagall.

"I told you in the letter I don't want to be a prefect you need to give it to somebody else." Harry said getting exasperated with her 

"But Mr. Potter it is a great honor to be --" She started

"I already have enough _honor_ and if you mention anything about responsibility or any other crap may I remind you that saving the wizarding world from Voldemort (the prof flinched) has been placed on my responsible shoulders I would think the you could find someone else to have the honor and responsibility of being a measly school prefect." Harry interrupted trying to hand the badge back.

The Prof looked at him in shock but would not take the badge

Harry looked disgusted he dropped the badge on the floor "Let me put it another way I know the only reason you gave this to me is because I have this scar on my head." and scowled harder when the Prof flushed "you give that to somebody that can do a proper job of it" pointing to the badge "because I promise you if you don't not only will I be known as the youngest seeker in a century I will also be known as the worst prefect in the history of this school." he finished stalking off down the hall toward Gryffindor tower.

"Well I never-" Prof McGonagall started but stopped when Remus chuckled she looked around seeing him trying not to laugh "I would have thought you would have talked to him about this." 

Remus just shook his head getting ready to say something but Snape beat him to it.

"Looks like Potter grew up over the summer." he commented looking at Harry's retreating back.

"What exactly is that supposed to mean?" she questioned.

"It means that the boy is right the only reason you gave him that badge is because of his fame not because he actually has the qualities to be a prefect. He is also correct in saying that the job of prefect needs to go to somebody that can do a proper job of it. You do realize that if there is trouble in the school that Potter will be in the middle of it and not be able to look after the other children of the school." Snape said 

Prof McGonagall opened her mouth to protest when Snape continued "He will be too busy trying to keep himself from being killed." 

Prof McGonagall flushed again but she bent to pick up the badge knowing that they were right. The Headmaster had warned her but she was sure Potter would accept he never agued before. She was about to say something when Hagrid cleared his throat letting them know they were not alone. 

They all turned to see Hagrid and Jo standing to the side both had small smiles on their faces after seeing Harry stand up to the professor.

"Ah, yes our transfer student, Miss Masters" the headmaster spoke up "I trust your trip was alright."

"Yes" she said 

"Yes very good so I guess introductions are in order I am Professor Dumbledore, headmaster of the school. This is Prof McGonagall deputy mistress, Prof Snape (who sneered as usual) potions master ---" he introduced all the professors present "The others you will meet when you take you tests to see what year you will be placed." 

Jo nodded to everyone "So when to I take my tests?" 

"Tomorrow morning after breakfast 8:30am I believe you have potions first." he said glancing over at Prof Snape 

"Don't be late." Snape snapped before turning to stride down the hall his robes billowing behind him.

Jo groaned "Great" 

The headmaster smiled and summoned a house elf asking them to escort Jo to a set of rooms for the night since she wouldn't be sorted until the sorting ceremony.

Before she went to bed she talked to Harry using her mirror he laughed when she groaned about having potions test first he pointed out at least she would get the worst instructor out of the way first not to mention subject. Neither she nor Harry cared much for potions. The book written by their mother helped and were able to make potions proficiently it just they didn't like it. Plus Jo sometimes had trouble with her hyperactive senses especially with smell when brewing potions. She has learned to control it but she was not sure about being in a whole classroom full of potions. 

Jo woke the next morning and dressed in her school clothes all the time growling about 'stupid robes' she went to breakfast in the great hall after consulting her traveler's map to be sure where it was located. After eating she made her way to the potions classroom and quietly entered she was a bit early and Prof Snape was not there yet. Jo took a seat in the front figuring that would be best. 

A few minutes later Prof Snape came storming into the classroom with his usual flare robes billowing behind him. He turned to her when he got to the front of the classroom. 

"So Miss Masters --" he started asking her different questions which she answered to the best of her knowledge and then he instructed her to make a potion. 

Jo quietly setup her scales, cauldron, etc. She looked around the room for a moment there were a couple of closets she wasn't sure which one had the supplies she would need. "Um, professor?" she asked 

"What?" he snapped smirking when she jumped a bit

"Which closet should I get the rest of my ingredients from?" Jo asked quietly

Snape sneered "The one on the left." snapping 

"Thank-you" she said looking down at the recipe to be sure what ones she needed. She walked over to the closet picking out her ingredients and making her way back to the desk. She proceeded to make the potion noticing that it was one of the more difficult ones to make. She was careful to measure everything exactly and kept her work neat. She had just added the crushed beetles eyes her potion began to let off a white mist, which it was supposed to do, but it also had a slight odor to it that irritated Jo's sense of smell. She tried to control it but her eyes started to water. She stepped back from her potion for a moment knowing that she just needed to let the potion simmer for 3mins. 

Prof Snape was going over his lesson plans when he noticed her step back. He looked at her sharply noticing her eyes watering figuring she did something wrong with her potion he stood and stalked over the look into her cauldron. It was the right color and smelled ok his eyes narrowed as he looked over at her again. 

"Miss Masters what is wrong?" sounding annoyed

"I'm sorry professor." sniffing and wiping her eyes "I am alright now." stepping back to turn the fire off under her potion so it wouldn't be 'over cooked' as Jo thought of it.

Noticing her eyes were very red still his breath caught _those are Lily's eyes_ he thought _but that can't be_ he was thinking _but they were never totally sure_ looking at her harder he noticed that she looked somewhat like Potter _could it be?_

"Um. Professor?" Jo asked looking down uncomfortable with him staring at her 

Snape gave himself a small shake "Yes?" he asked with out his sneer

"My potion is finished," she said 

He looked over at her potion he picked up a spoon to dip some up to see if it was the right texture, etc. It was 'adequate' he thought. "Bottle this, clean up the report to Professor Lupin for you next test." he said 

"Yes professor" she said bottling her potion and proceeded to clean her area and things. She left her potion on the professor's desk and left to go to her next test.

Snape had said nothing his mind still wondering _could she be still alive?_ he thought _They never found a body of an infant in that accident but no one could find any traces of her magical energy anywhere, but this girl--No he would wait that would be best_ He stood picking up her potion and lesson plans he left the class room. 

Jo made her way to the DADA classroom again she was early so she waited quietly for Prof Lupin to get there. 

He and sat at his desk "So how was your first test?" he asked 

She shrugged "It was ok" 

Remus looked at her closer "Are you alright? The test couldn't have been that bad." 

"It was ok it just --" she stopped not wanting to say anything 

"Its what?" he pressed. When she didn't reply, "Don't worry Ro-Jo I won't say anything." 

She bit her lip for a moment "It's just I have never really been to formal school not even a muggle school. Its so different most of the teachers I have had they didn't teach in a classroom" she was babbling "And is Prof Snape always snappish like that" she stopped turning red realizing she what she just said

Remus smiled she was nervous with her babbling but almost laughed at her last comment "Actually I have not known him to be any different even in school he was **snappish**" chuckling at the way Jo flushed. Then he turned all business "Well you are here to take a test to see how much you know about Defense Against the Dark Arts." 

Jo smirked and rolled her eyes knowing she probably knew more then most seventh year students.

Remus smirked knowing also this test should be a cake walk for her considering where she grew up "Now here is the test" handing her a long piece of parchment "you have 2 hours and please keep your answers to what a witch or wizard may do." he added 

Jo rolled her eyes again smirking "So I guess 'kick its ass' would be a wrong answer then?" 

Remus shook his head trying not the smile "You would be correct in that assumption Miss Masters." turning back to his desk just barely hearing Jo's muttered 'damn'. 

Jo finished her test with only about 15mins to spare "Professor?" 

"Yes?" Remus said looking up from the book he was reading

"I am finished," she said 

"Excellent." he said getting up "Now we will see how well you do with some defense spells." moving to a closet "You did bring your wand with you didn't you?"

"Yes" Jo said reaching up the sleeve of her robe to get her wand

Remus looked at her strangely of a moment then he noticed her wand and how tiny it was "Where did you get your wand?" 

"Diagon Alley. Why?" 

"You got it at Ollivanders?" 

"Yes, what's wrong?" getting annoyed 

"I have never seen a wand so small." he said

"It's made of rowan," she said in explanation

His brows shot up but he nodded in understanding "Alright in this closet I have a boggart. When I let it out I want you to use the proper method of dispatching it." 

Jo paled but nodded.

Remus let out the boggart and Jo stepped forward. It turned to her and then turned into a ghoul and Jo took an involuntary step back her eyes wide. Then her back straightened and she clenched her jaw for a moment before raising her wand and shouting "Riddikulus" dressing the creature in a lacy neon pink petty coat and bonnet. 

Remus stepped forward and forced the boggart back into the closet "Very good. Although I am not sure what that creature was I am not surprised knowing where you grew up." He proceeded to test her on a few more hexes and defense techniques before stopping. He looked at his watch "Well it looks like it is time for lunch. You will have Transfiguration with Prof McGonagall next." He paused and then asked,  "Do you know what other classes you would like to take?" 

"Um, yes I thought maybe Ancient Runes and either Astronomy or Arithmancy."

"What no Divination?" 

"Oh Lord no" Jo shuddered picking up her bag "I don't think I make up enough ways to die." she added as she was leaving.

Remus burst out laughing shaking his head he sat down to check her test.

Jo was eating her lunch when Harry came in sitting down at her table "So how is it going?" 

"Good, I had Potions first and then DADA." 

"How was potions?" 

"Alright Prof Snape was his usual self I guess from what you told me about him." she commented taking a drink of pumpkin juice and snagging a cookie from the tray that appeared. She glanced up at the head table seeing Severus sneering at them. "What's his problem anyways?" 

Harry shook his head "I don't know I think it may have to be with what I told you about this past summer and the work he does." 

Jo nodded "Could be."

"Plus he knows you are at least friends with me so that is a strike against you." Harry said then he smiled "Wonder what he will be like if you get into his house?" 

Jo barked in laughter at this and then laughed harder at seeing Severus' annoyed gaze. She quickly finished her lunch and went to take her next test. 

Jo walked into her room dragging her feet _What a long day_ she thought _all those tests_ she would rather face an angry Spike then have to take those tests again. She flopped down on the couch _ I hope I did well enough to be in fifth year_ she thought _they are supposed to tell me at breakfast tomorrow_ She took a shower and went to bed. 

Next morning she met Harry outside the Great Hall 

"How was your night?" Harry asked cheerfully

"Short" she grumbled opening the door

Harry laughed shaking his head his sister was defiantly not a morning person he followed her into the hall to eat breakfast. Just as she was finishing Lani came flying through the hall dropping a letter next to her plate. She opened it noticing it had her test results she had passed all classes and would be admitted into fifth year. "Yes!"

"What?" Harry asked 

"I made it into fifth year." 

"Great!" he said giving her a small hug "So what other classes are you taking besides the required ones?" 

"Oh, Ancient Runes and Astronomy. I thought about Arithmancy but I hate numbers. Didn't want Muggle studies or Divination."

Harry nodded "You should do good in Ancient Runes you studied enough this past summer trying to figure out what all that stuff in your trunk does or how it works. As far as Astronomy well you do like the night." Jo nodded "Hey was have almost the whole day free now I can show you around." He said grabbing her hand pulling her up seeing she was done eating. 

They spent the morning exploring the castle and then after lunch Remus convinced them to spend some time with himself and Sirius. They talked most of the afternoon until it was almost time for the students to be arriving.   
Harry and Jo said goodbye giving Sirius a hug since he would be leaving early the next morning and they would most likely not see him for a while as he was leaving on a mission for the headmaster. 

They were waiting at the doors of the Great Hall when the students arrived. When the students caught sight of Harry they started whispering. 

"Harry!" Ron and Hermione called at the same time working their way over to him.

"Where have you been all summer? We have been worried." Hermione admonished

Harry frowned "Hermione, I know you were informed that I was ok and not to worry."

"Yes of course we were but we are your friends it is our job to worry." She said smiling "Now where were you?"

"I was safe Hermione." He replied

"Yes, yes we know but where?" she pressed 

"You don't need to know that." He said 

Now Ron spoke up looking irritated "What do you mean we don't need to know? What kind of answer is that? Here you make us worry all summer for nothing it seems and now you won't even tell us where you were." Getting madder as he spoke

Harry frowned "I am sorry you worried but friend or not I am not telling you where I was. You will just have to live with it and if you are any kind of friend you would accept that I won't tell you." He said in a cold tone.

Ron's face flushed with anger and Hermione's jaw dropped at his tone and his words but Harry didn't care he turned to Jo "This is Josephine Masters she is new this year. She will be in 5th year."

"Hi" Hermione said, "How do you know Harry?" she asked 

Jo scowled _nosy girl_ "I met him on the train. I had to report early to be tested to see which year I would be placed. Harry said he was reporting early to avoid a bunch of fuss." 

"Well we better go they will be starting the sorting soon and Jo will be sorted with the first year students." Harry said turning to go in the Great Hall and sit at Gryffindor table.

Ron still a bit upset nodded followed Harry into the hall. 

"Hope you get Gryffindor." Hermione said in parting 

The first years came up the steps following Prof McGonagall "Ah, there you are Miss Masters I was wondering where you had gotten to." She turned to the rest "Now follow me." 

They entered the Great Hall moving to the front seeing the three-legged stool with the sorting hat sitting on it. 

The sorting started after the hat's song there were not as many first year students this year. 

"Josephine Masters" Prof McGonagall called she was the last one to be sorted 

She went up and sat on the stool the hat was placed on her head 

_"Ah, I am surprised to be sorting you Miss Masters"_ it said in her ear _"Lets see where to put you…hhmm a tricky one you are I must say. But I know just the place. Yes you will do well in--_ "SLYTHERIN!!" It shouted 

Prof McGonagall took the hat off her head and she looked around seeing Harry smirking she gave him a wink. She stood and strode over to the Slytherin table taking a seat next to Draco Malfoy who made Pansy move over so Jo could sit there.

The headmaster stood made his usual announcements and then told everyone to eat clapping his hands the tables filled with food.

~ ~~~~~~~~~

Hope you like this chapter Please review!!! Lemme know what you think. Sorry it is a bit shorter will try to make the next chapter longer—Jo gets to meet Draco !!!

PJ


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the character Josephine Masters (Jo) all others belong to their specific owners.

Thank-you all of you that reviewed I really appreciate it. I am glad somebody is enjoying this fic.

PJ

~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 9

~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jo sat at the table quietly eating her meal trying to ignore the glare that the girl next to her was sending her way. She had figured that she would be sorted into her mother's house but she was still a bit put off by it. She wouldn't be as close to Harry and he was supposed to 'show her the ropes' about going to school._ I am so screwed_ she thought _I will just have to lay low I guess until I get the feel of things._

Harry in the mean time was thinking along the same lines. He had seen the Slytherin part of his sister and he too had thought she may be sorted into Slytherin but he had still held out some hope that she would be placed in his house. He knew she was nervous about school and how to act but he also knew that no matter what his sister could cope. Over the summer he had been amazed time and time again at his sister and her ability to adapt to new situations. She was like a chameleon changing at every turn if needed. But he found out it was a needed trait for someone who traveled to the places/realms she went. Different places required a different Josephine some were alike and others were totally different. No one ever saw the real person only those she fully trusted. It had taken a few weeks for Harry to realize that he was not one of the trusted and it had hurt but he also realized that he was doing the same thing. He started opening up more to his sister and she in turn did the same and before the first year had gone by in Glimmering Water he and his sister had become so close that they were like the Weasley twins finishing each others sentences, etc. 

They had traveled to different realms learning new things and Jo showing some of the most wonderful and breathtaking scenes. He remembered standing looking down at a huge open plain where the grass was such a deep green it looked almost purple and then that night staring in awe at the millions of stars that shined overhead. They may not have seemed like big things to most but to Jo it made everything she had to learn and go through worth it. To keep the realms safe so others can safely gaze at the stars or running free across the open plain. 

Harry smiled to himself thinking about how he and Jo had run across that plain one day. The freedom he felt as his paws run across the grass and the smell of the wild flowers, the feel of the wind as it rushed through his fur and Jo jumping on him, knocking him down so they wrestled across the ground mock growling at each other. He chuckled and then stopped when he saw Hermione giving him a funny look.

"What's so funny, Harry?" Ron asked

"Oh, nothing just thinking about my summer is all." Harry replied 

"About that Harry why can't –" Hermione began

"I told you Hermione you will just have to accept that I won't tell you where I was this past summer. I am sorry you worried but that's too bad. It is my life and safety we are talking about not yours." Harry said 

Jo's ears perked up picking up what Harry was saying with her sensitive hearing. She glanced up to see he was getting rather annoyed with his friends. _Why can't they just leave it?_ she groaned. 

"Looks like Potter is getting annoyed about something." Millicent commented, "What do you suppose that's about?" she asked no on in particular

"Humph.. about time he told that mudblood off." Pansy said in a biting tone

Jo stiffened but didn't say anything.

 "Wonder what she did the make him mad?" Blaize said looking over at Gryffindor table more and more Slytherins were looking now that the conversation seemed to be getting more heated

"But Harry we are your friends we have a right to know—" Ron began

"A right to know? To know what Ron if you were my friend you would accept my answer." Harry said in a hard voice

"But even Dumbledore didn't know where you were. Do you even know what went on this past summer everyone going crazy thinking you had been killed or captured? People scared that you had joined the ranks of You-know-who and that Skeeter woman just wouldn't stop." Ron said

"That's too bad but anybody with any brains would know that I would never join Voldemort. And had I been killed I am sure he would have let everyone know. I am sorry people let their imaginations run wild but I am not sorry for leaving and not telling anybody where I was. As far as Rita Skeeter goes maybe you should have squashed her while you had the chance." Harry finished looking at Hermione whose jaw was hanging open in shock at Harry suggesting something like that.

Jo smothered a laugh at Harry's last statement drawing a look of scorn from Pansy.

"What's so funny?" she asked

"Them," she said waving in the direction of the Trio "I guess his two friends won't take the hint that he isn't going to answer. That's my guess anyway." She added quickly because she wasn't supposed to be able to heat them from that far away.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked 

Jo turned to him her breath caught seeing his eyes _silver_. She was momentarily stunned unable to answer.

Draco smirked "I'm Draco Malfoy" holding out his hand 

Jo took it dumbfounded "Josephine Masters" 

"I know" then smirked when she looked confused "Your name was announced at the sorting ceremony." Bringing her hand up to kiss her knuckles his eyes sparkling. For some reason Draco felt that he knew this girl from some place.

"Oh right" Jo said blushing

Draco lowered her hand and reluctantly let go. "Now what did you mean about Potter's friends?"

"Oh, yes well I was outside the Hall when he met them tonight and they didn't seem to want to leave him alone about where he was this past summer. They were rather put out by the fact that he won't tell them. I think they are trying again to get him to tell them and he is getting upset that they wont accept it. From what I gathered in the hall they seemed to think that just because they are friends they are supposed to know everything." 

"Humph, well that's just stupid to think that." Pansy said everyone looked at her in surprise "What? I may not like Potter but I like his friends even less. If they were any kind of friends they would trust him to know what he is doing. That whole house is fickle if you ask me." 

Everyone sitting close to Pansy stared at her in shock not knowing what to say, she had just voiced what most of them were thinking. 

She looked around at the shocked faces for a moment then turned to Draco "I think its time you escorted us to the dungeons Draco so we can get the password you are after all a prefect this year." She said as if no one was staring at her at all.

Draco nodded and stood the rest of fifth year Slytherin stood as well to follow him out. Jo would have waited for others to go ahead of her but Draco turned to her "Since you are new to the school stay close toward the front that way you won't get lost." He said and then turned leaving the Hall. 

They walked through the halls to the dungeons where Draco gave the password letting them all file in to the common room. They waited a few minutes for the rest of the house to arrive and then Prof Snape came into the common room. He gave his usual beginning of the year speech and warning then sent them all to bed requesting that the prefects stay behind for a moment.

"I know this year is going to be difficult with all the rumors about the Dark Lord and the Death Eater attacks over the holidays. Slytherin will be the house hit most because of this. We will be accused of things and called dark or evil. We must not let this effect us you are all the students I trust most with the safety of the others. I know if anything happens you will look after the others of our house." He was subtly saying that he knew none of them were in with the rank of the Dark Lord. "There will be times when I will not be available because of other obligations and I trust all of you to do what is best should something arise. Well that being said off to bed with the rest of you except Mr. Malfoy I need to talk to you for a moment. Goodnight" 

The prefects mumbled goodnight and filed out of the room.

Snape watched them go and then turned to Draco who was looking at him expectantly "The new student this year, Miss Masters, I want you to make sure she feels welcome and doesn't have any problems adjusting to the new environment." 

Draco nodded "Of course professor" he replied confused why Severus would ask him to do something he would be doing anyways. 

Snape noticing his confused look added "She has been spending time with Potter since she arrived so I am sure he has filled her head with lies and horror stories about being in Slytherin House." He said as an explanation.

Draco smiled nodded "Don't worry professor I will make sure she feels welcome in Slytherin." Turning to leave "Hopefully Potter didn't corrupt her too badly," he added just before he closed the door to go to his room (prefects having their own rooms) 

Snape gave a small snort shaking his head he left the common room.

In the mean time back in the Great Hall.

Hermione was still in shock but Ron shook his head "I can't believe you of all people would even suggest something like that. That's horrible."

"Horrible? If you say so." Harry said shrugging

Ron's eyes bugged out for a bit "What happened to you this summer Harry? This is not like you at all." 

Harry glared for a moment "I grew up Ron. I am a 15-year-old boy that never got to be 15. I never got to be a child that was taken from me the night my parents were killed." Harry stated getting up leaving a stunned Ron and Hermione at the table.

Harry made his way to the tower and got ready for bed he closed the curtains and cast a silencing charm around the bed so he could talk to Jo without anybody hearing. He pulled out his mirror holding it in his hands. Seeing his reflection at first he said "Jo?" 

It was a couple of moments then her face appeared in the mirror. "Hey Harry in bed already? I would figure you would be catching up with everybody." 

Harry snorted "All they want to know is where I have been this past summer. They don't get that it is not just my safety but theirs as well. All they care about is that I have some sort of secret."

Jo frowned "They don't realize that they are better off not knowing where you were. Not only safer for them but you as well. If they do not know they could not be forced to tell anybody."

"I guess not." 

Jo just snorted irritated and Harry smirked "What?" she asked

"Nothing" shaking his head "So how is it in Slytherin?" 

"Cold" she stated

"Huh?" Harry looked confused

"Its cold in here. They live in the dungeons for heavens sake" giving him a sour look

Harry stared laughing so hard he fell on his side "Sorry" he mumbled trying to catch his breath but started laughing at the look she was giving him. Finally after a couple of minutes of him laughing and Jo ranting about it not being _that_ funny he sat up wiping tears from his face "Sorry it is just the look on your face was too funny."

Jo smirked "I suppose." 

"Well hey at least I can see your face when I talk to you on this." 

Jo sobered for a moment then grinned "True, it still kind of weird talking to Spike all I get is this dis-embodied voice. Its not so bad now that we figured out that since he doesn't have a reflection the mirror can't show it to me when I talk to him." 

"True but back to what we were talking about how's Slytherin besides being cold that is. Nice try at changing the subjects." 

Jo rolled her eyes "I was not trying to change the subject" 

"Sure. So answer the question." Harry said

Jo sighed, "Its ok so far I mean I just got here. Stupid hat why couldn't it have put me in your house at least then it would be easier to get used to things."

Harry smiled "Don't worry you will be alright. Draco is a prefect I am sure he will look after you." 

"So that is the naked boy you talked to --" she chuckled 

"He was not naked!!" Harry exclaimed

"Then why couldn't I meet him that day?" then laughed at Harry's sputtering "By the way is he all human?" 

That stopped Harry "I think so, why?" 

"I got a slight tingle from him earlier when he kissed my hand." she said shrugging

"KISSED YOUR HAND!?"

Jo cringed "Not so loud." she hissed at him

"Sorry. What do you mean kissed your hand, when?" he asked lowly he was going to have to have a talk with Draco

"In the Great Hall this evening when he introduced himself. It was while you were being interrogated by your friends." she replied, "I think he was just trying to make me feel welcome." 

Harry nodded _that better be all_ "So what kind of tingle? Are you sure it was not just him kissing your hand?" 

Jo rolled her eyes "No it wasn't him kissing my hand it was the same tingle I get from Otousan." 

Harry's eyes widened in disbelief. _Could Draco not be all human?_ he never really thought about it. "I don't know he has never said anything but I suppose anything is possible." 

"I guess it was a lot less of one then when I am with Otousan." She commented and then gave a yawn.

"I guess we should get to bed it is getting kind of late." Harry said trying to hide his own yawn.

Jo grinned and nodded "Okay, nite." 

"Nite" he said placing the mirror under his pillow he crawled under the covers falling asleep a few minutes later

~ ~~~~~~~~

Back in the dungeons Jo wasn't so lucky although she was tired sleep didn't seem to want to come. She kept thinking about that tingle she had gotten from Draco. It didn't really bother her but it just brought up a lot of old memories. Otousan, which meant father, was what she called him. Not that Spike wasn't great and she just loved that he was her guardian in this realm anyway, but there would always be one other that held the place of father in her heart. She didn't remember much about her birth parents, Sirius, the people that were supposed to take care of her or even Remus (although she felt an attachment to him and he was her godfather) No the one that held the place of father was a half demon or yoke (as they called themselves) from another realm. 

~ Flashback ~

Not too long after Jo's eleventh birthday the powers had sent her to another realm to learn the art of fighting. She could have learned in Earth realm but the powers had wanted a specific teacher and the teacher refused to come to teach Jo so she was sent there (she had already been given the charmed necklace from Glimmering water to keep her aging like she should were she still in Earth realm) 

Not long after she arrived she learned that not only were there humans here but also demons not the kind she had seen at the Hellmouth these were much larger and more powerful. She learned later that they were true demons. She also learned that many had once lived in Earth realm many centuries ago mostly in the east. These demons could look human for the most part and usually went around in their smaller form only changing into their true form when needed. Her teacher had called them youkai, which she didn't understand at first until he taught her the language. The humans in this realm were descendant of the humans the demons had taken with them and since they had come mostly from the east their main language was surprisingly earth's equivalent Japanese. The humans here didn't know much english.

About half a year after Jo arrived the village she was staying in with her teacher was attacked and most of the villagers were killed. Jo was captured along with the others. She was strong but there were just too many and she couldn't fight very well yet. 

The ones that had attacked locked the prisoners in what seemed like a crypt. Even Jo couldn't get out. There were places on the roof where their captors looked though laughing and waiting until it got dark. Then creatures started coming out of the walls and such. They started eating the people Jo fought as best she could trying to protect the ones younger then her but it didn't work they overwhelmed her. Her last memory before she passed out was of a man standing in front of her dressed in red, with silver colored hair, golden eyes holding a glowing white sword. 

She woke up 2 days later in a cave not knowing how she got there. The first thing she tried to do was kill the other person in the cave. 

She could still remember attacking him even in her weakened state. He had been surprised to say the least. 

"Feeling better I see." He said in a flat tone. "I am impressed I would have thought a weak human as yourself would be out for another couple of days." Holding her by the neck so she could hardly breathe

Jo glared at him being unable to speak she opted to growl at him instead.

He chuckled "You have heart little one but I will not harm you." When she didn't stop glaring "You may trust me I will not harm you nor let anyone harm you." Releasing her

Jo stood as best she could "I trust no one." She said and made her way over to where she had been laying. She started to put on her boots intending to leave. 

"What do you think you are doing?" he asked

"Leaving" started for the mouth of the cave

"I don't think so," he said blocking her way

"Get out of my way!" she screamed at him the sound echoing through the cave she tried to push past him

His ears flattened "No" he growled 

"Just let me go." She hit at him weakly with her small fists (she was only eleven) 

"No" he said grabbing her by the back of her neck pulling her back to the blanket she had been laying on earlier. She jumped up trying to leave by he grabbed her again and kept doing this until she played herself out. She sat on the blanket sobbing asking him why he wouldn't let her go.

"Where would you go? Everyone in the village is –" he stopped realizing his mistake when she let out an almost inhuman howl of grief.

"I couldn't stop them. I am supposed to be able to fight only I haven't learned enough yet. They killed my teacher. Then locked us in that crypt and those _things_ came from everywhere.(she found out later that they were ghouls) They were eating us I tried to –" she sobbed hitting the ground with her tiny fists.

The half-demon looked at her not knowing what to do thinking back to what his mother used to do when he was upset as a child. She used to hold him and hum a song; he cautiously moved over to her he reached out touching her hair. When she didn't protest he moved closer running his hand up and down her back had hummed the song he remembered. He stopped abruptly when she threw herself into his arms sobbing but he quickly recovered his arms went around her stroking her back. He continued to hum until she fell asleep and he laid her down covering her with the blanket. 

Next few days went almost the same with the exception of Jo crying. She would wake up try to run away and he would stop her all the time treating her like an unrulely puppy.

"Why won't you let me leave?" she asked him once

"Where would you go?" he asked

"Home." She said

"But the village is gone" he said 

"I was only there to learn my home isn't even in this realm." She told him

His eyes widened for a moment "You are the one the old one was teaching?" she nodded looking confused she had told him before her teacher had been killed "I didn't realize that you were talking about them, there are other teachers in the village." Jo nodded understanding "How would you get home?" he asked tilting his head to the side 

"I don't know I was supposed to be here until I learned enough they said maybe about 2years in this realm." Shrugging

"Do they ones that sent you here check on you?" she shook her head "Do you have your own way of getting back?" another shake she had not learned that yet "So again where would you go?" he asked

"Why do you care?" she asked annoyed

His ears flattened and he growled a bit showing his fangs "I don't really I am just curious how a weak human like you thinks they will survive alone in a realm they hardly know anything about." 

She jumped up at his words screaming at him her hands making fists "I am not weak!" 

"Prove it." He said smirking

"Fine I will." She said stubbornly

"Fine then the only way to prove it to me then will be to stay with me and do as I say." 

That had been the beginning of her staying with him and him teaching her everything he knew about fighting. She had started out calling him teacher because she couldn't pronounce his real name. 

He in turn still treated her as the unrulely puppy but had called her little one. As time past he started treating her more like his own 'pup' (he was half dog demon). 

About six months before she left Jo had called him Otousan by accident she thought for sure he would be mad but he just smiled softly and gave a soft growl. He had been labeled Otousan ever since and he gave her the claw marks she now sported on her right thigh marking her as his pup.

~ End Flashback ~

Jo drifted off to sleep rubbing the claw marks on her thigh. She woke up snuggled in her covers to a screechy voice trying to get her to wake up. She groaned pulling the covers over her head suppressing the urge to strangle to owner of the voice. 

"Alright I am up." She said sitting up pulling the curtains aside glaring at the Pansy. 

"Well sorry I just didn't want you to be late." She said in a sweet tone. "You only have about 1 ½ before breakfast." 

"An hour and a half?" she almost yelled "It takes you all that long to get dressed?" 

"Well of course we want to look our best." She said with a small giggle

Jo groaned flopping down on the bed pulling he covers over her head "I am so screwed" she mumbled. She could be ready in about 30 min, 45 at the most and that included her washing her waist length hair. Jo stayed there for another 10min before she got up. She was now awake no use staying in bed. She got dressed and went to the common room. 

Draco was sitting on the couch reading a textbook when Jo entered he looked up smiling "Good morning." 

"Morning" she said in a sour tone

"Somebody is grumpy. Didn't you sleep well?" he asked

"I slept just fine it was waking up that was the problem." She said 

"Ah, not morning person." He said

"Not really but I would be better morning person if I hadn't been woken up by somebody thinking it would take me an hour and a half to get dressed." She said 

Draco smirked "Sorry if you like I could talk to Pansy and-" 

Jo shook her head "No that's ok I'll tell her and if she keeps it up I will just have to strangle her." 

Draco chuckled "Well we have some time before breakfast I could show you around if you like." 

"Um –" she was about to say she had already been shown around but looking at his eyes she ended up saying "Sure I would like that." 

"Great" he said getting up gathering his book putting it in his bag he turned to her holding out his hand. 

Jo looked up at him for a moment then at his hand she smiled. Taking his hand she let him help her up and then walked out of the common room together Draco still holding her hand.

~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well that's the next chapter hope you liked it. Plz r/r

PJ


End file.
